Soul of an Undead
by LordofWar245
Summary: After plunging the world into darkness and sleeping for an eternity, Daku awakens in a new world that he has never been before. Watch out DxD world, here comes the Dark Soul of an Undead. OC/Harem as always. Issei as well.
1. OC Bio

**Hehe…bet you guys didn't expect the return of this fanfic crossover. Yeah, the reason the last one was scrapped was because I didn't felt the fire within me to type it. However, after buying and playing the Ringed City DLC for Dark Souls 3, my fire once again been ignited. With fire means imagination. And with imagination equals inspiration and determination to republish this story.**

 **For those who are wondering why I don't post this in the Crossovef sections, well I don't want this to be devoured by the numerous Naruto crossovers. Don't get me wrong...I love Naruto. It's just that would you rather read a thousand Naruto crossovers or this one of a few Dark Souls crossovers?**

 **There are going to be major changes like the OC will NOT go to school (don't know why I thought that) and the beginning will be start off in a different ending in Dark Souls 3.**

 **ONTO THE BIO!**

 **Name: Daku Taiyo (Dark Sun)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: Unknown due to being undead**

 **Race: Undead/Ashen One**

 **Weapons: (Right) Black Knight Sword (Left) Caestus; Dragon Crest Shield**

 **Armor: Fallen Knight Helm; Black Hand armor and gauntlets; Dragonslayer Leggings**

 **Appearance: Azura messy shoulder-length hair and Blue eyes. Athletic built**

 **Personality: Barely talks…at all. Unknown**

 **Past: Chosen to be one the chosen Undead called Ashen Ones, Daku journeyed all over Lothric to find the four Lords of Cinder. During his travels, he found a pair of Firekeeper eyes from an alternate version of the Fire Link Shrine. He gave them to the current Firekeeper and she told him that the eyes show her a world without flame. Daku thought that this world may be better off without the flame because it may end the endless cycle of the First Flame and made it his goal to reach the Kiln of the First Flame and end the cycle once and for all.**

 **Likes: Unknown**

 **Dislikes: A lot of things (mainly dying)**

 **Harem: Leave it to you guys and gals**

 **So, yeah…the first chapter is already on its way. Expect it by tomorrowand I will see you there.**


	2. Soul of an Undead

**I got nothing to say here but to say thanks for reading all my stories so far and hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Start**

* * *

It is finished. The Soul of Cinder has been defeated, freeing all the sealed souls locked within. After summoning the Firekeeper to douse the First Flame, Daku looks around to see his surroundings getting darker and darker. He watched as the Flame shrinks to near extinguish as the world soon be covered in darkness.

"Ashen One, this is what you wanted, yes? To cut the cycle of the Flame?" The Firekeeper asked. She has been tasked like other Firekeepers to tend to the Flame and the chosen undead. However, it is like a prison of being linked to the First Flame…until she had been given eyes that show her how to douse the Flame.

Daku nodded as he sensed his body getting weaker suddenly. He doesn't know why, but he feels extremely fatigue and wishes to sleep for maybe a few hours or more. As the Darkness covers everything around him, he heard a voice.

"Ashen One. Do thou hear my voice still? If so, I believe it is time for you to slumber. You have worked hard and long and deserve a rest. Thank you for…freeing me. Freeing us."

Daku knows this the voice of the Firekeeper, but wonders what did she mean by "us?" Did she mean the countless Firekeepers from the past? Daku couldn't focus as his body drops onto the ground and felt ash hitting on his body. Just before he closes his eyes and embrace the darkness he hears the Firekeeper one last time.

"Farewell thee well Ashen One. May you find your worth in the waking world."

Daku's body was soon covered in ash and darkness as the world proceed to evolve with him in his eternal slumber…or so the world thought.

 **Eons later**

*gasp*

For over eons in his slumber, Daku has finally opened his eyes and found himself looking at the night sky. He felt he was in a tight space and raised his hand to grasp the outer rim of the hole he found himself in. Daku then realized this is familiar to him as this is how he woke up…or revived to be specific in Lothric, by waking up in a grave. He looks to find himself deep within a forest and managed to climb out of the grave. Looking at his equipment, Daku was surprised that none of it was getting rusty or tattered. You think being in a coma for eons will do something on your body, right?

Determined to explore this new area, Daku walked south to find two things. One is to find a bonfire, while the other is to see there is any civilization within the area. After what felt like two hours of exploring, Daku found an old abandoned church. He was not much of a religious person, but the miracle spells proved to be extremely useful in certain situation. *cough boss battles cough* As he closes in the church, he heard voices from within. Knowing his history, Daku went on alert in case the voices inside are undead or hostile invaders. Daku peaks inside one of the cracks in the wall and was astounded of what he found inside. Or rather who.

Inside is three females conversating to each other in a semi-circle. On the left is a tall and buxom woman with long navy hair that obscures her left eye, which both eyes are brown. She wears a pale violet trenchcoat with a matching miniskirt and black heels. Daku wonders why the upper part of the trenchcoat is open, revealing much of her cleavage and chest.

In front of the blue-haired woman is what Daku considers to be a young teenager. The teen has bright blonde hair into twintails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, consists of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also has a black bow on top of her hair.

In between is one of the sexiest woman Daku has ever seen, and he had his share of sexy woman back in Lothric. *cough Firekeeper cough* The woman is extremely attractive with long black hair reaching to her hips and violet eyes. Her "attire" is what looks like black leather, strap-like objects around and under her bust. A thong-like piece over her hips with three thin leather straps, arm-length gauntlets, shoulder guards with three large spikes on her right shoulder, and thigh-high heel boots.

To be fair, the attire didn't make Daku all worshipping of her body since there are woman in Lothric dress even less than her; but that still did not prevent him to admitting that the woman is sexy. Both her and the blue-haired woman. Not sure about the teenager though…

However, there is one thing that made them stand out besides their appearance. The black wings that are out of their backs, with the black-haired woman having two sets of wings while the other two have one set. Daku leans in closer to hear what they are saying.

"…we are going to guard a nun soon? Why here and not at HQ Kalawarner?" The black-haired woman asked.

"Not sure Raynare-chan. Azazel-sama send her to this location to find sanctuary from the church officials. He told us to protect and comfort her until he finds a safer place for her." The blue-haired woman, Kalawarner, responded.

"Mou~ Why do I have to babysit a brat? I have better things to do here!" The blonde-haired girl complained while wailing her arms around in frustration.

*snicker* "Like what Mittelt? Find another dress that will show your chest more? You know it's not growing anytime soon~" Raynare teased. Mittelt went red-faced and pointed at her.

"Hell no! I'm trying to find something worth in this stupid town. And at least I have the decency to show more chest in a more modest form!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raynare sneered. The two had a staring contest with lighting sparking between them. Daku wonders what miracle they used to do that. He then looks at Kalawarner shaking her head.

"Girls. Sisters. Let's calm down for a second because I was not done with the orders. Then, you can tear each other apart."

The two merely turned their heads sharply away from each other. Kalawarner sighed before continuing their orders.

"Like I said before, we have to be personal bodyguard to the nun. There is the matter about the current "Sekiryuutei" here in Kuoh. I had already reported to Azazel-sama about the situation."

"Psh. It's no one's fault but the pervert's. If he could pay attention to her intentions rather than her boobs, then the Stray Devil may have a harder time killing the fool if he run away." Mittelt said. Daku wonders what is a Stray Devil? Are they a new type of undead or demon? These three looks like Angels only with black wings.

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that the Boosted Gear user, Issei Hyoudou, is now under the protection of Rias Gremory. In other words, the Devils has one of the Longinus Sacred Gears on their side. Which is why we need to be on peaceful terms with both Gremory and Sitri families here."

"It is sad. The boy could have more fun with us Fallen Angels. I mean, most of woman there has fallen because of lust…" Raynare said with a seductive smile.

"You are right, but don't you have eyes on Azazel-sama?"

"Used to…but now I see that our perverted master is into Sacred Gears more than woman. That…or he has no time for woman now. Oh well, his loss~"

"There is also the fact about that strange statue in the city park. Azazel-sama wants us to check it out tonight to see if it has any purpose there." Kalawarner informed.

"That statue is creepy as hell. It even has a sword sticking through its body. Freaky." Daku started to remember about statue with a sword sticking within its body. He made a note to look at this statue at this city park.

"In other news, we are being reinforced by another division from the Grigori. Only it is not from Azazel-sama." Kalawarner said.

"Who?" Mittelt asked.

"Kokabiel-sama. The leader of the incoming division is Dohnaseek and his subordinate Freed Sellzen." All three of them shudders from the two names. From their perspective, Dohnaseek is a blood hungry warmonger while Freed is someone…you don't want to be in a room with alone.

"Great. Just great. And let me guess, Kokabiel was adamant about them being stationed here, huh?" Mittelt theorized. Kalawarner nodded her head, making Mittelt grunt out in frustration.

"This is bullshit!"

"Calm down Mittelt. I'm sure we can-,"

*crack*

"What was that?"

Daku's heart skipped a beat when he accidently stepped on a stick. Knowing that it may not be the best time to confront them in this condition, Daku flees from the church.

"Must be a wondering person. Just ignore them, I'm going to bed." Mittelt yawned as she headed to her quarters. The other two narrowed their eyes before following Mittelt's lead to bed.

 **Kuoh Town**

After what felt like another hour of being lost in the forest again, Daku reached civilization. Remembering what the blonde-haired girl said, this town's name is Kuoh. It looks like a peaceful place and it may have a place for a bonfire. Daku searched high and low for the bonfire; receiving many looks of wonder from the local populace. To be fair, Daku does the same to them since they have no trace of a dark/undead soul within them. Like they are normal human beings…

What Daku didn't know is the advance technology the town has over his era eons ago. Large metal vehicles that drive and fly on their own. Giant boxes that plays something on the front and many other things Daku doesn't understands. However, bonfire comes first before exploring the wonders here in Kuoh.

The sun was above him. Daku noticed a large building in the middle of town and saw other humans wearing a weird uniform heading towards there as well. Daku decided to follow them to see if the building has any chance of hosting a bonfire. I mean hey, most of the time Daku find bonfires were in massive buildings so…

He found himself in front of the gates to the grand building. Reading the plaque on the side, it says "Kuoh Academy. Now a coed Academy." Daku was confused by the whole "coed" thing and made his way into the school.

Of course, it won't be an Academy without some students noticing the new face and started whispering about them.

"Look at that guy."

"Is he a knight?"

"Uaaah…he may be a knight in shining armor~"

"Tsk. Damn cosplayer."

"Go back to where you belong!"

"Die you!"

Not sure what is up with the commotion? Daku literally just stepped into the school rounds and already people started making accusations. Daku shook his head before continuing through the building to find a bonfire. However, he missed two sets of eyes looking at him over a window. On the balcony to an old-school building is a woman with a voluptuous body, long blood-red colored hair that reaches to her hips, and emerald eyes. Besides her is a slim bespectacled woman wearing with a black, short bob-cut hair and violet eyes.

"Did you felt that Rias?" The slim woman asked. The redhead, now known as Rias, responded. "The feeling of an immense pool of darkness within that armored man's soul Sona? Yes…and I am not the only one." Rias turned around to see four other people in the room. One of them is slightly trembled by Daku's dark soul.

The one who was shaking a little is a small petite white-haired girl with amber eyes. Her hair has bangs that frames her face and has two cat-shaped hair clips on both sides.

Behind her rubbing her back is another voluptuous woman, that may have a bigger bust than Rias, with long raven hair reaching down to her hips and violet eyes. Her hair is tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon tying it.

Sitting on the couch in front of the white-haired girl is an average height boy with short spiky brown hair and light brown eyes. Behind him is another man with blonde hair, handsome facial features, and gray eyes. All of them, including Sona and Rias, wears their respective school uniform (male and female versions).

"Koneko felt a small amount of the darkness within him. It scared us when she froze suddenly but at least Akeno is helping her relax. I do wonder where did this person get this power from." Rias said while looking sadly at the white-haired girl.

"Where is this punk anyway? He's going to pay for scaring Koneko-chan!" The brunette exclaimed. The blonde grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "I don't think it was this man's intention to scare Koneko, Issei. She just happened to sense it when he was nearby."

"Rgh…you're right Kiba."

"Ufufu, this man has a scary aura within him. Makes me want to play with him for a while~" The black-haired woman, Akeno, cooed with a blush on her face. "Oi! No time for fantasying about a suspected enemy Akeno-chan!" Issei said, trying to free her from her imagination.

"In any case, I want us all to investigate this man in case he is a threat. We already have Fallen Angels within our territory, even if they are under diplomatic orders. But this one is fair game." Sona said.

"Indeed. Who knows? Maybe I can add him to my peerage after we meet."

"Rias…you already have Issei-san. Stop being greedy."

"Mou~ You already have Saji and I have Issei. So, let me have him and you get the next one deal?"

"Honestly, I don't know where you get this behavior from. Oh wait…" Sona shook her head. "There is also the order from the higher ups about that strange statue in the middle of the city park. I hope you can handle it, right?"

Rias nodded. "Yes. I have taught Issei how Devils fight and about the Evil pieces. Now, he needs experience and this statue did peaks the interest to the higher ups, including our older siblings."

"Right. Just make sure that you don't engage the Fallen Angels if you see them at the statue. I hardly doubt they brought it here and may investigate it as well." The room went slightly colder at the mention of the Fallen Angels. The dispute between Devils and Fallen Angels are not in the path to peace just yet.

"…I will try. What about the man with the immense darkness within?"

"My peerage will look after him while I monitor with my familiar. I have a feeling this man is not all what he seems to be."

* * *

 **Midnight, Kuoh City Park**

Night soon brought itself out into the sky as Daku made his way to the city park to investigate the statue. Unknown to him, three people and a hawk soaring over him, watching him. Watching through its eyes is Sona and her queen Tsubaki. Tsubaki is a young bespectacled woman with long black hair that extends all the way to her knees and light brown eyes.

The trio who is following Daku is one male and two females. The male is average height like Issei with short blonde hair, gray eyes, and wears the boys' school uniform without the blazer on. One female is a young girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. Behind her is another young girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. Her hair also has a pair of green clips in it and wears green-striped stockings.

"How much longer until we give up on this guy Momo? We've been watching him walk for half an hour." The blonde complained. "Just wait for a little longer Saji-kun. Our King will tell us when to pull back." Momo reasoned.

"Yeah! So, let's do our best and watch this man!" The brunette exclaimed quietly.

'Thanks for the cheer Ruruko.' Saji thought as they followed Daku. Saji then received a transmission from his King. "Kaichou?"

"Saji, Momo, Ruruko. Rendezvous with Rias's group. They're about to arrive to where the strange statue is and I think the Fallen Angels may appear before them."

"Hai." The three vanished while Daku continued to his destination.

Meanwhile, Rias's peerage arrives near the area where the strange statue sits. The statue in question looks like a stone centurion with a large poleaxe with its head buried into the ground. After checking the statue thoroughly, they found nothing out of the ordinary and was about to head home…until the three female Fallen Angels from the church arrive on the scene. Tension soon increased dramatically.

"Uh oh. Looks like we stumbled upon the Heiress to the Gremory family." Mittelt said in a fake troubled tone.

"Good evening Fallen Angels. May I ask why are you in my view?" Rias asked in a "Sweet" tone while conjuring dark magic on her palm. Her peerage behind her got into a battle stance, with Koneko having combat gloves with cat paws on them, Kiba with a sword, Akeno having lightning around her palms, and Issei having a red-gauntlet with a green jewel embedded in it.

"Whoa! Whoa! We are not here to fight… _as much as would like too._ " Raynare whispered the last part. "We are just to look at the statue for a minute, then we'll leave."

"Heh. Well, too bad. The statue has nothing out of the ordinary and we were about to leave." Issei said, trying to act cool while also trying his best not to look at Raynare's and Kalawarner's breasts. Kalawarner noticed his hesitation and puffed out her chest on purpose, making Issei have a nosebleed.

"Pervert."

"Uwaa…Koneko, why do you hurt me so?"

"Well, I guess this is a waste of our time." As soon as Kalawarner said that, Saji and his team arrived at the scene. "And now there are more of you. Guess we should-," Kalawarner stopped as everyone felt the immense Darkness coming to their location.

"Hide!" Rias ordered as everyone his themselves to the trees and bushes around. They then saw Daku arriving at the city park.

"What's he doing here?" Saji asked.

"That's the one who we felt last night Mittelt." Raynare informed as everyone looked at Daku. Daku looked around the statue and notice the sword in its chest. He grabbed and pulled it out of the body, making the group hiding stare at him in shock.

"Wait what? I thought that sword cannot be pulled. I tried to yank it out but it won't let me." Issei said. However, what really surprised him and his friends was what comes next.

The statue opened its eyes, stood up, and pulled out his halberd out of the ground.

"ITS ALIVE!?" Everyone hiding in the bushes shouted as Daku faced his first rival for the heir of the Flame. Iudex Gundyr.

 **(Dark Souls 3 OST-Iudex Gundyr)**

Gundyr strikes first by slamming his halberd down on Daku. Daku dodged the hit and the ground exploded upon impact by Gundyr's halberd. Gundyr swung his halberd to decapitate Daku. Daku pulled up his shield and blocked the attack. He then dodged under the statue warrior and deliver swift cuts on Gundyr's chest. Enraged by Daku's annoyance, Gundyr picked up Daku by the head and headbutted him. Gundyr then plunged his halberd into Daku's chest before tossing him over his shoulder.

"Shit! We need to help him Buchou!" Issei said as he brought out his red gauntlet again.

"Issei wait. I don't think that man is dead just yet…" Rias said. Issei was confused about the statement and looked at Daku. Issei was shocked to see Daku moving around with a huge hole in his chest, but appears too not be hurt in the slightest.

"What the hell is he? Not even the toughest of creatures can move around with a huge hole in its chest." Kiba said, trying to comprehend that this man is not a human…but something else.

Back to the fight, Daku dodged another swing from Gundyr and landed two blows on his arm before rolling away. Gundyr chased after him, jumped into the air, and stab his halberd into the ground to crush Daku. However, Daku dodged the hit and climbed on top of Gundyr. Daku then plunged his sword into Gundyr's neck twice before jumping off.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" Gundyr screeched in rage as his body started to expand. Soon enough, his upper chest exploded and black mass of liquid took over his body with a giant red-eyed snake head appeared. His left arm also turned into a massive skeletal claw. (Iudex Gundyr's second form)

"What the hell is that!?" Raynare exclaimed as everyone saw the monstrosity that was Iudex Gundyr.

"I don't know, but I think that knight is capable to kill it. I mean, he has a huge hole in his chest and is fighting like it is not bothering him." Kalawarner said. Unknown to all of them, the undead has high pain tolerance. Very high pain tolerance.

Daku dodged the swing of the monster's halberd attack before taking the brunt of the claw attack with his shield. He slid a few feet away from the monster and prepared to its next move. The fiend spew black liquid at Daku. Daku rolled out of the way as the black goo hit the grass before disintegrating with the grass under it.

"…Acid." Koneko simply said.

"Ara, ara…our otherworldly knight is having a blast with this thing. Should we interfere Buchou?" Akeno asked with lightning swirling around her. "I don't think so…at least not yet. I want to see what does this knight has left." Rias responded.

Daku knows that fighting the thing is a little suicidal since it could swing it's claw and the halberd in multiple direction as the same time. So, Daku put his sword on his back and began making fire on his right hand. He dodged the bite attack from the fiend and counterattacked by throwing a huge fireball with rings around it. **(Chaos Bed Fireball)**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The fiend screeched in pain as the acid within its body started to boil.

"He can summon fire at will? Is he from the Phenex house?" Rias questions. From her knowledge, the Phenex household has members who are master of the fire arts due to the members have similar attributes like the Phoenix itself. It is however, the one house Rias would not ask for verification yet…

Daku threw another fireball, making the fiend screeched more, before charging in with sword drawn and impale it into the fiend's heart.

"RAAAAAAAaaaaa…" The fiend screeched once more before reverting into Gundyr's body. The body then disappears into white mist, meaning that the Gundyr and the monster within has been defeated.

 **HEIR OF FIRE DESTROYED**

Daku felt the similar feeling of slaying an heir and receive the souls from it. He then spots his beloved bonfire stationed where Gundyr was kneeling. Daku put both of arms up into to the air to celebrate, which is slightly awkward due to him making no sound whatsoever.

"Is it me or does it feel awkward for a man to celebrate without making a noise?" Mittelt asked.

"No."

"You're not the only one."

"Noooo~"

Everyone turned to the sultry voice and see Akeno smiling at Daku with a blush on her face. "Uh…what's wrong with that woman?" Raynare asked, slightly creeped out by that face. A face a predator has when finding another predator that peaks his/her interest.

*sigh* "That is the face of when Akeno's sadistic side sees another being in pain. I'm guessing the pain the monster felt from the knight's fire attack turned you on Akeno?"

"Yeah~ Ufufufufufufufu!"

Everyone took a huge step back from the laughing sadist.

"I think we all tell our respective bosses about the dilemma here. By the way, you should all be alert. There is another group of Grigori forces coming here. And I don't think they are going to be friendly." Kalawarner informed before she and her two other sisters took off into the night's sky.

'Oh hell. Going to be a headache to take care of the crows. Right now, I need to contact Onii-san and tell him about this Knight, the statue, and the Knight's powers.' Rias thought before teleporting her peerage back to old-school building.

Daku did notice a group of people hiding in the bushes, but he was too busy fighting Iudex. At least they didn't attack him so they are good on his book…for now.

Anyway, to the bonfire! PRAISE THE SUN! Even though it's not out yet.

 **Grigori HQ**

'Interesting. A fire magic user who is also a knight? I need to go to Kuoh as soon as possible.' Thought a handsome man with black hair with golden bangs on the front and a goatee. This man is known as Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori. 'And to think that the statue is a monster with the knight soon killing it for us, I think this knight meets more than the eye. I would like to meet with him soon.'

"That is until I deal with this DAMN PAPERWORK!"

 **Old-school Building**

"I see. So, this knight you're telling us has the power to conjure fire?" Asked a man in a red circle. He has blood-red hair and has a set of robes that screams "Royality!" The man's name is Sirzech Lucifer, one of the Four Satans of the Underworld. Besides the red circle is another one only that it is purple. In the center is a young woman with black twin ponytails hair and violet eyes. She wears a formal business attire. The woman is named Serafall Leviathan, another Satan leader of the Underworld.

"Hai Onii-san." Rias nodded.

"And you say that the statue may have some connections with the knight, given that it woke up and attacked him?" The woman asked.

"Hai Onee-chan. We infer that the knight is connected to the statue in some way and wish to speak to him soon." Sona said.

"I hope we can start with good terms with the Knight. An unknown entity within your territory worries me." Sirzech said.

"We can assure you that we can make sure that the knight bears no ill will on us Devils. I think he maybe a wandering mercenary slaying monsters. Where is what we don't know." Rias informs.

"I see. Let us hope we can bridge the gap between him and Devils. AS the first step to bridging the gap between three factions."

"Right."

Sirzech nodded before the red circle disappears.

"Be So-tan! Be sure to write to say hi to me!" Serafall exclaimed with a wink before disappears as well.

*sigh* "Sometimes I wish I was an only child. So, should we make plans on how to get the knight here?" Sona asked.

"I have a few. Hopefully, we can get him on our side. I feel a storm is coming soon." Rias said with a feeling that this only the beginning of what's next to come.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Alright, here is the first chapter for you guys and gals. Hope you all liked it and be prepared for more. Also, fine! I will let Grayfia be with Daku on tis fanfic. But that will not stop me from getting Sirzech a lover!**

 **Read, Review, and Ja Ne!**

 **More to come**

 **Harem:**

 **Issei: Rias**

 **Daku: Kuroka, Grayfia**


	3. Undead and a Nun

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to the next chapter of Soul of an Undead. Now, before we get on the chapter, there are three things I want to say.**

 **First, the whole Ashen one is the chosen undead thing. Disregard it because I gloss over the fact that the Ashen Ones are the last line of heirs when all the other heirs of the Flame bailed out. I thought we were the chosen ones since you know…we get shit done! Thanks for pointing this out Akytsu Frozen and DeathTheManiac; main reason why I like having reviews because if I messed up on a lore, you guys can correct me.**

 **Second, if anyone is wondering about Daku only weapons are the Black Knight Sword. Answer is a big old no. It is not a SoulsBorne game if you don't have an armory in your inventory. Daku will have a vast variety of weapons, spells, and armor to keep confusing the DxD cast. Make sense you know? Keep your enemies confused and strike them when they least expected.**

 **The last thing is unexpected but it is about Grayfia being with Daku. I know last chapter I said she will be with Daku but someone pointed out the deep character development between Grayfia and Sirzech thanks to their past together. And the bond with their son. So yeah, she may or may not be in his harem. I will let know guys know at the Phenex Arc.**

 **That is all for now. Onto the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own jack.**

* * *

 **Start**

 **Gundyr Bonfire**

Resting on his back by the bonfire, the Ashen One Daku lays there looking at the sky for the last few hours. He did go to sleep though, but having an undead body means unlimited endurance…if he doesn't run and dodge very often. Unknown to him, he was not paying attention to something crawling onto his stomach. When the thing positioned itself on Daku's stomach, Daku leans up to see what is the sudden weight on his body.

His answer was the form of a black cat with Hazel-colored eyes.

…

The two stared at each other for at least several minutes until Daku softly petted its head and stroked it down to its back. The cat purred to the touch and arched its back to savor the sweet massage from the undead. After petting the cat for three straight minutes (its fur was so soft), Daku picked up the cat to look closely at it. The cat was confused of the sudden grab from him…until it realizes he is trying to find what gender it is.

Daku do not know why the cat started blush. No wait, he didn't know that cats can blush. After looking to at the cat for a few seconds, he finds out that the cat is a female and politely put her back to his stomach. Daku then lays back on the ground and closes his eyes. Guess he doesn't feel like moving today.

 **Few minutes later**

Nevermind, he is moving to another place to lay his body at. Nothing wrong with resting at the bonfire, it's just he needs to find somewhere to rest where the sun will shine on his armor. To Praise the sun to him. The cat was following behind him and hissed at the weird looks the locals around Daku are giving to him. After blindly walking in a random direction, which is to the west of the bonfire, Daku arrived in front of the same grand building called Kuoh Academy. He looked around the courtyard to find a suitable resting area and found it under the foot of a tree.

Going to the tree, Daku laid on the foot of the tree, placed his arms and legs far apart from his body, and closed his eyes while the sun beams on his body. From a certain angle high up, he looks like a starfish sunbathing…only with armor. The cat moved up on the trees and rested on the branches while looking over Daku.

In the school building, Issei looked out the window to see Daku sleeping on the foot of a tree…in the sunlight. 'Nani? Isn't that the guy who killed that statue man? Why is he here and sleeping in the sunlight?' He was not the only one as one of his pervert friends named Matsuda, bald man with his eyes closed most of the time, shouted out about Daku sleeping on the courtyard.

"Hey guys! Why is there a man in a knight costume sleeping on our yard?"

Issei groaned as the entire class looked out of the window to see the same knight yesterday sleeping on their school grounds. The class wondered why is he camping out here and not doing any of his knightly duties (from the girls). Issei's class was not the only one as other classes have noticed the sleeping knight. However, the one class that paid the most attention (student wise) is the class where Souna Shitori (a.k.a Sona Sitri) and Rias Gremory.

'What? The knight is already here? What does he want? I should send Koneko/Momo to ask him to come to the old-school building/Student Council Office.' They both thought as Rias intends to find him before he wakes up and leaves the school while Sona will try to find some way to convince to stay here until lunch. Unknown to them, Daku is not moving any time soon.

 **Four Hours Later**

School lunch period has started and everyone was astonished that Daku has not moved an inch from the time he arrived. Yes, Daku has been in the same position. Under the same tree. In the scorching sunlight. For over four hours. Teachers and staff tried to ask the young man to find somewhere else to sleep at, but the knight didn't move, much less speak to the staff. Someone even called the authorities to move him, but like the school's staff, they couldn't move him either.

So, everyone just left Daku alone until he awakens and leave the school yard.

Back to Daku, the knight has been staring at the blue sky…for three hours. Oh, he had been awake after an hour of sleep. He just doesn't want to move from this spot. It was easy to deceive the local authorities since his helmet covers his entire head. Nothing seems to disturb his sky watching hobby.

Until a cute petite white-haired girl stands over his head. He looked up to see emotionless hazel eyes and a candy bag in her hands. The two watched each other as the student body watch in anticipation about their school "mascot" waking up the sleeping knight.

"Kya! I hope she wakes him up by giving him a kiss!"

"Like that children's story only in reverse?"

"Damn cosplayer trying to steal our mascot!"

"Like hell he is!"

Ignoring the crowd forming behind Koneko, they stared at each other for at least a few minutes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's go."

Daku nodded as he slowly stood up and towers over Koneko. Koneko nodded and the two headed to the old-school building, leaving the bewildered crowd behind them. Up on the trees where Daku was resting under, the black cat watched Koneko with sorrowful eyes.

The walk to the school house was quiet and peaceful. Koneko do like people who tends to be as quiet as her. Makes her job a lot easier than dealing with loud and/or perverted men like her sempai Issei. They made into the school building and walked to the destination Koneko is guiding Daku to. Daku surveyed his surroundings, seeing if there any hidden paths, or secrets, or anything. He has a major need for exploration and adventure.

Besides all the traps that killed him. Damn mimics.

"We're here." Koneko bluntly said as she opened the door and beckon him to get inside. Daku walked passed her and looked around the room to see if there are any deadly traps, or bombs, or something. Instead, he found a series of weird circles and three residents in the room. One was a smiling busty black-haired woman with clothes on her arms. Another is a young handsome blonde male leaning on the walls at the side, looking at him with suspicious eyes. And One was a spiky brown-haired boy looking at the shower here-

Wait what? Why is there a shower curtain here?

"Pervert Issei-sempai."

"Oh come on Koneko! What else am I supposed to do if Buchou is bathing right in front of me!" Issei yelled out. It's not his fault that he's a closet pervert with an immense obsession with boobs.

"Maybe you should leave the room to prevent that perverted face from forming. Anyway, we have a guest." The blonde, Kiba, said as he looked at Daku in a watchful gaze.

"Ara, you must be the knight that was sleeping under a tree here. My, how bold of you ufufufufu!" The black-haired woman, Akeno, laughed.

"Akeno, please. We are here to introduce ourselves to him, not scare him off." Said a female voice from the shower curtains. "Hai~ Buchou~" Akeno sing as she gave the bundle of clothes to the woman in the shower.

"Thank you Akeno." Said the woman as she stepped out of the shower with her school clothes on. She has long blood-red hair and emerald eyes. "Good afternoon knight-san, my name is Rias Gremory. President of the Occult Research Club. Besides me is my vice-president, Akeno Himejima." Akeno bowed with a polite smile on her face. "On the couch is my adorable Issei Hyoudou." Issei blushed at the comment. "Nice to meet you!" Issei said with vigor in his tone.

"Hehe. He's a little excited. Leaning on the walls is Kiba Yuuma." Kiba nods his head at Daku. "And you already met the school's mascot Koneko Toujou." Daku and Koneko looked at each other before Daku nodded at Rias's statement.

"Right. Now then, we should get to our point." Rias tossed a photo to Daku. On it was him fighting Iudex Gundyr last night. "I want to know who are you and does that thing has anything to do with you. We followed you because you have something dark within your soul. So, who are you?"

"…"

"I see. So, you are un-,"

…

"Hold on a minute! Did I just understand what you said without you even speaking!?" Rias shouted in astonishment.

"…"

"How is this possible?" Rias asked. Everyone else in the room wondering what was going on. Expect Koneko.

"Buchou? What's going on?" Issei asked.

"Err…nothing Issei-kun. Just wondering how can I understand what he is saying without him saying a word."

"Wait what? Let me try. Hey knight buddy. What is your name?"

"…"

"Daku huh? Like Dark…HOLY CRAP I CAN READ YOUR MIND!" Issei exclaimed. Daku shook his head and looked at Rias.

"…"

"I-I see. So, whoever you are speaking to can understand what you are saying without even saying a word. That is a…interesting ability. However, I think we should back on track. You said you are an undead Ashen One? What does that mean and how are an undead?"

Knowing this maybe a lot to explain, Daku informed Rias everything about the Ashen One to the end of the First Flame in his journey. At least, about the four Lords of Cinder and the Soul of Cinder. All under a span of several seconds of no talking.

"I-I see. That…that is a lot to take in. Thank you for this information, but I think we should properly introduce ourselves." Daku tilted his head. "We are Devils Daku-san. Being born and raised in the Underworld." As Rias said this, everyone in the room, minus Daku, spouted bat-like wings from their backs.

"…"

"Yeah, these are pretty cool huh? This is still weird about me reading your mind." Issei confessed about Daku's ability to speak without saying anything.

"I must concur. I do love something that is silent and hard to crack. Makes me feel the need to break…it…apart. Ufufufufu!" Akeno laughed. Issei shuddered as he moved next to Daku. "Whatever you do man. Don't be in a room alone with her. She is a sadist." Issei warned.

"And what's wrong with that? I'm sure he doesn't mind me being sadist."

"…"

"Ufufu…hahahahahaha!" Everyone backed up when the sadist of the group laughed evilly.

"Akeno? What did he say?" Kiba asked in a terrified tone.

"Oh nothing. It's just that our knight here is a masochist and a sadist. Ufuffufufufu!"

…

"…Hardcore." Koneko simply said. Impressed and slightly terrified about Daku being able to take pain with pleasure and deal it out. Hey, being in pain means Daku is still alive and a human…with an undead body. The rest of the school day was about Rias informing Daku about the Supernatural. About the Great War between the three factions, deaths of the old Satans, yadda yadda yadda. It was after school as Daku "told" them he needs to find another bonfire.

"Bonfire? You mean those giant campfires?" Rias asked.

"…"

"Oh, so in your world, they are resting points to replenish your health and stamina. I see. What do they look like?"

"…"

"A pile of ash with a sword placed in the middle and fire surrounding it? I think we can help you with that as long as you help us in case any stray devils appear in Kuoh." Rias smiled when Daku nodded at her request. Daku then left the room to search for a new bonfire hidden within the city…if there is one.

"So, should we stop and tell him about the Fallen Angels here?" Akeno asked.

"No. I think he will meet them soon enough. I want to find the other group of Fallen Angels coming here led by Dohnaseek. If we take care of them for the Fallen Angels stationed here, it should benefit us in a long run."

"As you wish Buchou."

 **Later**

Daku has searched for over two hours trying to find the blasted bonfire. He started to think it will appear once another demon/heir of fire appears again. Daku then spotted Issei with a nun beside him talking to each other. The nun has long blonde hair, green eyes, and is wearing the standard nun outfit without the veil over her head. Daku follows them since he remembers this is the nun the Fallen Angels females were supposed to protect.

Daku supposed he should introduce himself to the nun since he will be secretly protecting her as well. Doesn't know why, but there is something about her that he needs to protect. Daku stood behind and "call" them out.

"HEY!"

Issei and the nun turned around to see Daku standing behind them. "Yo! Daku-san! Was that you yelling out?"

"…"

"Oh…so you only like to call out on people? A little weird but I'm not judging. Anyway, Asia-chan meet Daku. He's the knight I was talking about."

The nun, Asia, approached in a timid manner. She then speaks in Italian. "Ano…hi there. Can you understand me? My name is Asia Argento. Please to meet you." Daku nodded and gave her a proper bow to her. You are probably wondering how did Daku understood what she said. Perks of being an undead, the language barrier is broken when you die.

"Oh thank god!"

Issei winced at the mention of god. "Ne Daku-san, can you take Asia to the church over at the hill? I suddenly remembered I need to do something for Rias…I mean Buchou. Sorry Asia, guess that tea will have to wait." Issei confessed as he ran to do his chore for Rias. Daku wondered what was for the sudden hurry, but disregarded it and escorted Asia to the church.

"Daku-sempai, are you friends with Issei-kun?" Asia asked.

"…"

"Oh, I see. That is good! Issei-kun is really kind and funny. He guides me and told me about this city for to understand. I hope I can meet with him again soon." 'Hold on…why can I understand him? He didn't say a word.'

This is going to happen a lot in this story.

* * *

 **Abandon church**

"This is it? Um…it looks nice at least." Asia said. She has been a huge number of churches back at Italy, but only a few of them has the church be in terrible conditions.

This is one of them.

Daku gestures her forward as they move into the building to find its residents. They looked around the ruined building. Asia started to feel a little anxious while Daku tries to find the three females schedule to guard the nun.

"Ah, welcome to our humble abode Holy Nun. I am pleased for your arrival early." Voiced out a man. Asia and Daku turned to see a middle-aged man with black hair. He wears a pale violent trenchcoat, white dress shirt, and a black fedora. "I am Dohnaseek. Your host until my master has found a more suitable safe place for you to be in. And who is this beside you?"

"Um…thank you Dohnaseek-sama. My name is Asia Argento. Um…this is my friend Daku. Please to meet you." Asia bows while Daku eyes Dohnaseek. Daku can sense the darkness within him. A pure darkness that drove men to state their desires with any means necessary. Daku made a note to keep a tab on this guy's head.

"I see. Did he escort you to this church?"

"Um…Actually a really nice man named Issei escorted me to here. Daku-sempai guided the rest of the way when he had something to do suddenly. I hope he's okay…"

'Hm…so the Dragon Emperor brat is still alive. How unfortunate. Now, I have to deal with him and his king Rias Gremory. However, once I get the Twilight Healing...hehehehe, then no one can stop me. But first…' Dohnaseek turned to Daku. "You knight. Do you wish protect this girl here?" Daku nodded. Dohnaseek smirks as he continued. "Then tonight, I want you and Asia to go to a house with my associate Freed Sellzen. He has important business to do there and I want you to be his reinforcements."

"Yes! I will do my best."

"…"

The two headed out the door to find this Freed Sellzen. As the door closed, Dohnaseek beckons his plans in his mind and about Daku.

'Silent type huh? I can deal with that. Now, once I deal with the three bitches here and kill the Devils, my master will start a new war and the Fallen Angels will rise again. Hmhmhmhahahahaha.'

 **Later again**

"Yahoo! Sup my lovely comrades! I am Freed Sellzen. Devil slayer and top exorcist to boot! We are going to have a great time together!" In a span of a minute, Asia and Daku found a mad looking priest with white hair and insane red eyes.

"Um…nice to meet you Father Freed. My name is-,"

"Oh I know who you are…" Freed interrupted. "You are the fame Holy Maiden, Asia Argento. My…you look lovely in that outfit. Makes me want to rip it apart and eat you up! Ohahahahaha!" Daku put his hand on his sword's handle.

"But enough pleasantries. I have an…appointment with a deranged lunatic here in this house hosting a summon for a shitty Devil. You two are to wait out here until I finish dealing with the bastard."

*gasp* "You're not going to kill him, right?" Asia asked, terrified of the fact that a priest may kill a lost, manipulated soul. "Oooh nononnonnononno. See, I will give him a little card that will break the lunacy out of him. A few words here and a couple of holy water there and BAM! The Devil's control is gone! So, don't woooorrrrryyyy about it! Bye bye! Also, Asia would you mind put up barrier? It would be awful if the neighbors here disturbing noises tonight. Ciao!" With that said, Freed went into the house to perform his "exorcism."

Asia did what he asked and formed a barrier around the house. Daku walked over to Asia to ask her about something.

"…"

"Oh, about my sad expression when he mentions m about being the Holy Maiden? Well…" Asia looks down in sorrowful expression. "I told Issei-kun about and I think you should learn about it too since he is your friend."

Asia informed Daku about her tragic story. Of how she was labeled as the Holy Maiden for being able to heal others, only to be labeled as a heretic when she was discovered healing an injured Devil. She has been on a run ever since. The Fallen Angels have been kind enough to give her shelter until they find a safe place for her to live in. Asia finished her story with tears streaming down her face.

Daku wiped off the tears from her face, pulled out a small dagger from his belt, and stabbed himself on the arm. "Why did you do that? Here, I'll-," Daku shook his head as he pulled out the Sunlight Talisman (Dark Souls Wiki because I have no idea how to describe other than it being a white piece of cloth with a sun on top) and yellow light appeared beneath him. The wound on his arm healed as the spell was complete.

"You…you can heal too? So, there can be others?"

"…"

"Oh, only for those in your old place. But it is nice to know someone who has the same power as I do. Can you teach Issei the same?" A bit of a longshot since he is a Devil, but it won't stop Daku from teaching healing to Issei since the miracles powers works for everyone…maybe. He never knows because only he only saw people who are undead use the miracles for things other than healing.

Damn lightning spammers.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!"

*gasp* "Issei-kun." Apparently, Asia knows Issei well enough to know that was him screaming as she rushed up to the house. Daku followed her and they both busted into the room Issei was screaming from. They both see Issei clutching his right shoulder while Freed laughed manically while waving a gun and a sword with light as the blade over his pain.

"Issei! Are you…NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Asia screamed as she saw a mutilated body stringed up in an upside-down cross position on a wall. Daku immediately pulled out his sword and pointed at Freed. Freed noticed to blade pointing at him and the scream from young Asia.

"Oi! Oi! Watch where you are pointing that thing. Ah, Asia-chan~ Nice to see you here. Come to praise my work?"

"Father…did you killed this person?"

"Why yes I did! This shitty man turned his back on the path to Heaven and summon this shitty Devil. I mean, I don't care about God anyway but anyone summon a bitch Devil needs to die painfully. And so will this Devil bitch!"

*gasp* "Issei…is a Devil?"

Issei looked at Asia in sorrow. "I'm sorry Asia. I didn't want to make you be a part of the world I'm in. I'm sorry." Issei cried.

"Oh? OH? OH! Are you two friends! That's sweet. So sweet that I could kill myself! Asia-chan~ You can't hang out with a Devil…they are our arch-nemesis!" Freed moved to kill Issei, but Asia stopped in front of him with her hands out. "Nani…? What are you doing Asia-chan~?"

"Please spare him! He's done nothing wrong but being a nice man! Not all Devils are evil!"

"Of course they are bitch! If they're not, then why did the war happened in the first place? They all need to die and if you don't move…well I don't need to kill you…" Freed looked at Asia's body like a piece of candy. Issei growled at the intent Freed was about to do, but was stopped when Daku shield bashed him into the wall.

Where did he got from?

"OI! What did you do that for! And where did you get it from?"

"…"

"Fuck you that's how? You little prick! I'LL KILL YOU!" Freed, triggered, jumped up and swung his lightsaber sword to cut Daku in half. Daku blocked the attack with his shield.

"Nani? A fucking shield stop my saber-chan?"

That's because the shield is the Golden Wing Crest Shield. Able to block a significant amount of magic damage. Daku pushed off Freed and charged in to crush Freed between him and a wall. Freed jumped his attempt and shot Daku at the back of the head. Blood sprayed the wall as the bullets pierced through his head.

"Not so tough now huh?"

"Daku-sempai!"

Daku turned around, making everyone gasped. "How…how did you…I shot you through the head! No one can survive a headshot!"

Perks of being an undead in Dark Souls. Headshots does not instakill you…unless you have low health. Daku grabbed his favorite drink, Estus juice, and drank the healing contents of it. The holes in his helmet closed up and Daku swung his sword to cut Freed's ribs apart. Freed blocked the attack and pointed his gun at Daku's head, but Daku put his shield over his face.

"PUT THE SHEILD DOWN SO I CAN BLOW YOUR FUCKING FACE!"

As the fight begins to escalate further, a crimson circle formed in the middle of the room. Seconds later, Rias and her peerage appeared in the circle.

"Guys! What are you doing here?"

Kiba smiles at Issei. "We are here to help you Issei. Though it seems we are too late."

"Ara, such a mess here."

"…Priest."

"Oh yippee! More Devils to kill and fuck! I always wanted to have an orgy!"

"You have a vulgar taste in vocabulary for a priest. Or are you a stray as well?" Rias asked with her eyes silted and a black ball of dark energy started to form in her hand.

"YES BITCH! I am nothing like those boring fuck faggots back at the church. I kill, fuck, and swear whenever I please. Like I did to that shitty Devil over there! Rgh…" Freed then remembers he is on a stalemate with Daku. "Fucking…shield…"

"So, you are the one who hurt my precious pawn? Then die." Rias threw her dark energy ball at Freed. In the last second, Freed kicked Daku away before jumping over the ball. "Tsk. Slithery snake." She then turns to her pawn. "Are you okay Issei?"

"Yeah, Asia and Daku saved me at the last second. Damn priest shot me the second I got out of the portal."

"I'm sorry. I did not know there was a stray priest living around MY territory. But I think our friend has that covered." Issei turns back to the fight between Daku and Freed.

They both slashed each other. Matching blow after blow until Daku blocked Freed's sword and cut off his gun. "MY GUN! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Freed pushed off Daku's shield and pierced through Daku's chest. "HA! Gotcha bitch!"

"Daku!"

Daku looked down at the sword before politely smashing his shield at Freed's smug face and threw him out the window. He then pulled out the saber sword out of his chest and drank his Estus juice.

"Oh right…it will take more than a sword through gut to kill him. I did saw Daku get shot in the head three times."

"Wait REALLY!" The ORC exclaimed, including Koneko.

"Buchou…I sensed Fallen Angels coming to this house. Three of them in fact."

"Alright, we need to move. Issei come on!"

"But what about Asia and Daku?" Issei asked.

"The portal cannot transport those who are not a part of the Gremory house. I'm sorry." Akeno sadly informed. Issei closed his eyes before opening them back and looked at Daku. "Daku-san! Take care of Asia ok?" Daku nodded as Issei and his peers teleported out of the house.

"I hope we meet again soon Issei." Asia said. Daku gestures his hand to pick Asia's and she grabbed it before standing up. Asia then did a silent prayer to the poor soul killed in the house and left the tragedy with Daku. As they made it outside, the black cat from this morning jumped on top of Daku's helmet.

"Aw, such a cute kitty. Is it yours?"

"…"

"Aw, so she's a girl. Did you give her a name?" Daku shook his head. "Hmm…How about Mayonaka? It means midnight and it sounds lovely." Daku looked at his cat.

"…Nya!" The cat rubbed her head on Daku's helmet before jumping into Asia's arms and purred. "Aw. So cute!"

"Well, this place has seen better places." Asia and Daku turned to find the voice owner of a female teenager. Only to see the three female Fallen Angels Daku was looking for in the church.

"We meet at last, Knight-kun~ Hope you been a polite escort for the nun here." Said Raynare as she and her two sisters grins at them. Daku doesn't know why…but he feels like his virginity is in danger.

Yes, he's a virgin. Fighting for over his entire life gets to prevent having a love life.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **That's that then. Asia has been introduced and the Fallen Angel Arc is almost complete by the next chapter. Now, I want to ask you guys something. Who should kill Dohnaseek? Daku, Issei, or both of them? And how should he die? Hey, Daku admitted he is a sadist as well as a masochist to Akeno so…**

 **Give me your answers as reviews/PMs and I will see you guys later.**

 **Daku: Kuroka, Grayfia(?), Yasaka, Serafall, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel, Asia (fight me), Penemue, Kunou**

 **Also yes, i gave Daku the same ability Pokemon Trainer Red has when he talks to people. Cause why not?**


	4. Undead vs Fallen Angel

**It's been a while, but I have finally returned to this fanfic. Sorry for the delay, things have been going haywire for the past few weeks due to the graduation. Yes, I have graduated. Hurrah!**

 **And now I can finally go back to writing my stories without the interruptions of school…for a few months at least.**

 **Anyway, I love it how everyone gave me multiple suggestion of how Dohnaseek should die. Geez, everyone must hate the bastard huh? Well, you guys are going to hate him even more after I show my version of him…and his death will appease the masses.**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Abandon Church**

Currently, we see Daku and Asia sitting on the ruined benches of the forgotten church. Asia is busy playing with the black cat while Daku looked at Raynare and Mittelt standing in front of them. Mittelt asked Kalawarner to patrol the surrounding area for any hostilities. So, what are they talking about? Well…

"I seriously consider you joining us Knight. The Devils do not appreciate powerful warriors like you in their midst."

The Fallen females are trying their best to convince Daku to join the Grigori. It is no surprise considering the power Daku showed during the fight against Iudex Gundyr and be able to use Holy magic (which is light magic). But all they receive so far was silence.

"…"

"Oh come on! Is there anything that will convince you!?" Mittelt complained with agitation in her voice. They have been going like this for over an hour now, and it's starting to take Mittelt's patience off the radar.

"…"

*sigh* "Alright fine. Seems we won't be able to convince you…for now. However, we do appreciate you taking care of Asia-chan here. She has a hard time coming here after being expelled from the church and it is reassuring there is someone who can take care of her." Raynare expressed her gratitude to Daku's help.

Raynare knows how it hurts to be shunned to former friends just because certain circumstances led towards exile. It wasn't her fault that she fell over lust from her former crush, Azazel. Oh well, being a Fallen Angel is a lot more fun than being a modest Angel. She can cocktease all the men she wants now.

"However, I am wary of Dohnaseek. We didn't see the bastard here in the church for a few hours now. And you're saying that he sent you and Asia to go with that insane priest?" Mittelt questioned.

Daku nodded.

"Grr…all the more reason why I should have sent a request to deny their employment here. This stinks full of secrecy and suspicions."

"Actually Mittelt. We can use this tour advantage." Says Kalawarner as she glides through the front doors. Mittelt looked at her older sister with curiosity in her mind. "Oh? And what will that be Kala-chan?"

Kalawarner gave a mischievous smirk. "This is a perfect opportunity to find out who is planning to betray the Grigori. We all heard ominous rumors about one of the Grigori leaders planning something behind our backs right? This is the chance to gain proof about it."

"And you're suggesting that Dohnaseek has the information about it? Sounds reasonable, but how do we get it off of him? I don't like to admit it, but he is stronger than us since he was in a Great War." Mittelt confessed.

"It is problematic, but I think we can find a way. For now, let's have our little nun here be safe and comfy in the meantime." Asia perked her head from the purring two-tailed cat. "Huh? Is there something I can do?"

"Not right now no. Would you like to see your room? It may not be the best room here, but at the very least you can be comfortable until our leader, Azazel-sama, find a safe haven for you." Kalawarner said. Asia smiled and thanked the blue-haired Fallen before giving Mayonaka back to Daku.

"Bye Daku-san! See you tomorrow!" Asia waved with a cheerful smile before heading to her quarters with Kalawarner guiding her. Mittelt yawned and told everyone that she will get some sleep to, leaving Daku and Raynare in the halls alone.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, I never met someone who can communicate without talking. It Is very unique, in its own way. Now then, Knight. Can you do me a small favor? Can you watch over Asia-chan here for a little while? My sisters and I will try to find information on Dohnaseek and any other info about the person who is planning a coup behind the Grigori. If you do, I will make sure you are…rewarded~" Raynare asked with a seductive smile on the end.

Daku merely nodded. It is what he is supposed to do for now as a promise to Issei. There was no need to be asked twice on the same mission, but having the favors of several allies is extremely useful.

"Thank you. You won't regret it~ See you next." Raynare said with a wink before flying through the window near the entrance.

Daku rubbed his helmet to think about what has happen so far. For starters, he is in world eons after his eternal slumber. Met a new breed of species called Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. Now he is being asked to guard an innocent nun from any danger hidden in Kuoh.

…

You know that they; YOLO.

* * *

 **Next Day**

After recovering at the Bonfire in the forest, Daku decided to go with Asia to both protect her and to show her stuff she was never able to see/do. Mayonaka was on Daku's shoulder as he walked around Kuoh to find the nun, while at the same time gathering numerous gazes upon his armor. Daku knew he will have to get used to it soon.

He checked Kuoh Academy to see if she was waiting for Issei there since Daku wasn't with them during their outing, so he has no idea how much they shared. Unfortunately, the school was closed due to being a Saturday and Daku went to his next destination, Downtown Kuoh.

It didn't exactly take long to find Asia walking around town with Issei beside her. However, Daku is now considering the options to be out in the open with them now or later. Reason why is because he remembered about the tainted soul within Dohnaseek and Freed and is wary about their appearance.

Especially considering that Issei is a Devil and Asia is an innocent nun.

Using the White Branch and disguise himself as a…trashcan. Huh…this is slightly awkward. Anyway, Daku slowly moved as a trashcan and followed the duo in their outing together. Daku see Asia having a bright smile on her face. No doubt forgetting all her troubles and her dreaded past. Daku suspected the Issei may do whatever it takes to keep her smile open to the world.

The outing was interesting. Daku saw Issei take her to arcades and a fast-food restaurant. Whatever that is. Asia was astounded on a simple meat sandwich (which is called a hamburger in this era), confessing she never had one before. Yeah, Daku can sympathize with her since nuns always have simple food. At all times.

Diet at its finest.

Following them once again as a trashcan, Daku hid himself behind a bench with Asia and Issei sitting on it. It was at this time when Asia decided to tell her tragic story to Issei. The Fall of a Holy Maiden.

Daku is not one to bring out emotions. However, anger is being pretty persistent to show its face after hearing the story again. The faith should understand the situation before jumping into conclusions so quickly. Sure, she may have healed a Devil, an enemy to the Church.

But what was she supposed to do with her kind nature? Let the Devil die? But it does pose the question of why and how did the Devil managed to be in the same area as Asia. In his era, Demons and monsters will always stay away from the Church. If Devils are similar to Demons, in survival instinct, why would it go near a church where the it can be vaporized in an instant.

This should be looked on later.

"I should have prayed more. I should have been more careful. I was clumsy and God has given me this trial as atonement. I do hope I can appease him soon." *sniff*

Unable to contain his sadness and anger, Issei embraced Asia. "I-Issei-san?"

"I'm sorry you had to endure it all alone. But you know have me! I can be your friend. No…we are already friends!" Issei exclaimed.

"But…But what about…"

"What about other people views? They can all go somewhere else with their racist crap. Devils, Gods, Humans, whatever. It is inside the person that defines who they are, not the outside. I mean come on, we just ate together, laugh together, and had fun together. This means we're friends and that's final!"

"Issei…"

Asia wiped her tears from her face and gave Issei the brightest smile she can muster. "Then…will you be my friend? Forever?"

"Now and forever!" Issei said without a second thought.

"Hmhmhmhhmhmhm…how very unamusing. Two ants from different kingdoms wanting friendship? How pathetic." Said a cold voice. Asia and Issei turned to see a Fallen Angel. The Angel is a pale man with violet spiky hair, red eyes, and a sinister grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Issei said with his left arm behind his back. "I will not tolerate your presence filth. I am here for the girl." Asia backed up and his behind Issei. "Now girly, don't you want to be free from the pain?" The man asked in sickly sweet tone.

"No! I have more purpose in life now!" The angel growled at the girl. "Little bitch. I will bring you to Dohnaseek, even if I have to…rough you up a bit."

"You will not touch her!" Issei exclaimed as he charged at the Angel with a gauntlet over his left hand. The Angel sneered as he sidesteps and elbow Issei's back. Issei laid flat on the ground as the Angel planted a light spear in his spine.

"GRAAAAAAHHH!"

"Issei!"

"Foolish Devil. I am one of the elites of the Fallen Angels. Your kind is no threat to me." The Fallen Angel gloated before being bum rushed by Daku's shield bash. The Angel flew several feet away and glared at Daku. "Who the hell are you trash?"

"…"

"You dare not to say anything? Insolent mortal." The Angel sneered. The Fallen then conjured a burst of light to blind everyone in the park. As the light dies down, Issei and Daku noticed Asia was not behind them and looked up to see the smirking Angel.

And Asia under his right arm.

"ASIA!"

"No worries, she will only be sleep for a few hours. I will reveal myself as Drago. And my leader Dohnaseek will gain the powers of a God soon and you will all bow down to our race! I guarantee it! Hahaahahhaha!" Drago laughed wickedly as a disappeared in a swirl of wind and feathers.

"ASIA! Grr…I'm going to save her!" Issei proclaimed as he rushed back to the ORC building. Daku remained in the park to think where the Fallen Angel will go. There is only one place and that was the abandon church at the outskirts of Kuoh. Daku then went back to the bonfire to prepare for battle.

* * *

 **Night, Abandon Church**

Arriving near the Church with Mayonaka hiding in the trees, Daku waited until Issei comes back. Daku's plan is to exterminate the tainted souls within the church. And there is a dozens of them in there. Daku then see Issei with Koneko and Kiba in tow. Daku do wonder where is Akeno and Rias is since they could be essential of this rescue mission.

"…Open." Said Koneko as she knocked the door away with a simple punch. Daku appeared behind the trio and they nodded at him before venturing inside the building.

"HI HI HI HI! About time you pansy got here! I knew I won't be bored tonight! Who would've thought I will meet the same Devil in two days! Crazy right!?" Said a fanatical voice. From behind the broken statue was the deranged priest, Freed Sellzen.

"Freed. Where's Asia!?" Issei demanded. "Like I will tell you shit! And you little knight cunt! I want to pay you back slowly for smashing my beautiful face with your damn shield!" Freed said as he activated his lightsaber and pulled out his gun.

"Take this." Koneko said as she tossed a bench to the mad priest. Freed cut the bench in half and shot at Koneko, but Daku stood in front of her and blocked the hosts.

"I really really really REALLY hate your shield!"

"Then you are going to hate this as well!" Kiba said as he clashed with the mad priest. The duo copied slashes after slashes until they caught each other in a deadlock.

"Light kills Dark bitch!"

"Heh. And Dark eats Light!" As Kiba said that, his Devil sword spouted out darkness and wrapped around the lightsaber. The light blade was then consumed by the Dark sword.

"What?" Freed questioned with shock and resentment. He was not ready when Issei slammed his fist into his stomach and launched the priest onto the wall. "You have to be fucking kidding me. I am not dying here! Not today!" Freed exclaimed as he dropped a flash bomb and disappeared.

"Dammit! He's gone." Issei swore. Daku moved next to the statue and looked at it in a certain angle. He found out the statue is slightly moved the left and pushed the statue, revealing a hidden stairwell.

"Alright Daku-san! Let's go save Asia!" Issei said as he charged down the stairs. Koneko, Kiba, and Daku followed him down to the stairs until they eventually arrived at a large room.

"Asia!"

At the back of the room is an altar. On top of the altar is Asia strapped in a crucifix pole. Beside her is Dohnaseek and Drago. "You have arrived. I must say that is not unexpected. The priest was weak anyway. Now, witness as I gain the powers of the Holy Maiden!" Dohnaseek shouted as green light started emitting out of Asia.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"ASIA!"

"We need to get her off that! It's going to kill her if her Sacred Gear is removed!" Kiba exclaimed. The rogue exorcist gathered up to block the four intruders. Daku pulled out a giant club and tossed it to Koneko. She looked at it with hidden amusement and looked at Daku with a slim smile.

"Thanks." Koneko said as she started to literally batting the exorcists away. Kiba sliced and dice through with his swords while Issei ram his way through the horde to get to Asia.

However, he was too late.

Asia eyes went lifeless and two rings was ripped from her body and floated its way to Dohnaseek's hand. Grinning like a madman, Dohnaseek infused the rings into himself before cackling mad with glee. "Yes. YES! With this power, I will help our master with his ambitions! Come Drago!" Dohnaseek said as both him and Drago disappeared.

The four cleared the room before arriving at the Altar. Issei quickly grabbed Asia's body and rushed upstairs with tears coming from his eyes. They made it back to the room where they see Akeno, Rias, and the three Fallen females waiting for them.

"Issei…" Rias solemnly said as Issei placed the soon to be dead nun on a bench. Daku arrived conjured a regenerate spell on Asia.

"…"

"It will let her live for a little while? Thanks Daku." Issei said gratefully as Asia's eyes regain life for a short time.

"It is amusing to see all of you here." The group looked up to see Dohnaseek and Drago looking down at them like vultures. "After all, the weak always gather to overthrow the strong. Or so I have been told." *chuckle*

"Dohnaseek! You dare betray Azazel's trust? After everything he did for the Grigori?" Raynare shouted in anger.

"Him? He did _**nothing!**_ All he did is bend over and let the war cease to continue. But my true master will never let that be. No…he will renew the war again!" Dohnaseek stated. The group wonder why. Why does someone want to Great War to start anew?

"Hm…I bet you're wondering why all this effort for the end of the world. Well, my master will come soon, so he can tell you before he ends your lives." Dohnaseek then looks at Issei. "It is ashamed that the Devil I sent wasn't able to kill you, boy."

Issei and the ORC peerage froze at Dohnaseek's words. "What…what did you just said?" Issei said with horror in his tone.

"Like I said, the Devil is sent you should have let you die before knowing this world. However, if you want someone killed right, you have to do it yourself." Dohnaseek sighed.

"Are you telling us…that you send that Stray Devil to kill my pawn!?" Rias demanded with massive killing intent. "Yes, that's right. Dohnaseek and I thought it will be better to kill him with a Stray Devil than a Fallen Angel because it will leave no traces back to us. Another thing is that his body will never be found. Funny how the Devil you killed was not a monster…at first."

"What's that supposed to mean huh!? She killed me because she was hungry!" Issei shouted.

"Oh that. Well, she did not need to eat a living body. The girl only eats corpses who did suicide to survive. However, when we saw her, we made her consider the pros of eating humans…after a little entertainment from her hehehehehe."

This is unnerving. Not only did Drago and Dohnaseek confessed they were the ones who sent the Stray Devil to kill Issei, but the Devil was not a monster at first. The girl only ate corpses to survive, which is fine as long as she doesn't attack humans. But these two both "convinced" and raped the Devil until she was their toy to control.

"Vavel…you were not a monster. THESE GUYS ARE!" Issei shouted in rage. His gauntlet shifted into a more draconic version after his anger fueled his power.

 **[EXPLOSION] "RAAAAAAHH!"** Issei sent a devastating ball to the two smirking Fallen Angels. The duo went eye-wide as they narrowly dodge the blast filled with rage.

"That was…" Mittelt warily said.

"Damn. So you have awakened your power weakling. I should report this to master. Drago, let's go. Have fun with my friend's worms." Dohnaseek said as he and Drago took in the skies.

"GET BACK HERE!" Issei shouted as he chased after them, but was stopped as more exorcist fazed into reality. Issei stepped back near the still alive Asia to protect her. Everyone else assume defensive positions.

Meanwhile, Daku's Dark Soul started to radiate out of his body. Souls coming from Dohnaseek asked him to come and kill him. To claim and devour his soul. Daku made a mad dash and plowed through the horde with his Black Knight Sword.

"Wait Daku! Shit!" Kalawarner said as the exorcist closed in to attack.

 **Forest**

"Hm…it seems that Knight is following us."

"Shall I take care of him?"

"…Go Drago. I will wait here. I want you to bring the body because I have a feeling the knight is more than what meet the eye."

Venturing through the forest alone, Daku reached a clearing with Drago waiting for him at the other side. "I somehow suspected you will be the first one to reach here. The Dragon brat is the first I thought, but he simply doesn't have enough power to venture here alone." Drago conjured his lighting spear colored black. "Time to die. Your corpse will fo wonders for the researchers back at HQ."

Daku sheathed his Black Knight sword on his back and pulled out a short sword. Both of his hands has one pair of caestus. "A small sword and a fist? Is that what's going to kill me? Hahahahaaha! You are a fool!" Drago shouted as he charged at Daku.

Daku merely parried the spear with his sword, grabbed Drago's face, and kneed him. Daku then punched the Angel hard enough for him to be on the ground, jumped high in the air, and plunged his sword into the Angel's chest.

"GRRAAH!" *pant* "Not bad. But it will take more than that!" Drago then proceeded to deliver a series of strikes. Daku blocked blow after blow before parrying one his trikes again.

He then grabbed Drago's chest, pushed him into a tree, then plunged his sword into Drago's ribs. Daku then punched Drago in the face again before grabbing him and started slamming the pummel of his sword to the side of his skull.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Drago pushed Daku off and put his left hand on the head wound Daku made. He started to feel dizzy after the savage display of power from the undead knight.

"You…insolent…insufferable…RAAAHH!"

As the duo clashed, the ORC peerage and the three Fallen Angel girls arrived at the scene behind the bushes. Above them is Daku's cat companion. "There he is. Is that Drago that Daku fighting? Wow, he is giving the bastard a beating." Mittelt said. She was not kidding. Every parry from Daku resulted Drago to be punched in the face or kneed in the gut.

"Why. Won't. You. DIE!" Drago growled as he made another strike from above. This time, Daku stepped to the side and slashed at Drago's right knee. He then plunged the sword into the Angel's chest and pushed it in further through the vital spot. Daku then walked away and raised his arms like he won…which he did.

"Why you arrogant little…when I get this off…you will regret-," Drago didn't get a chance to finish as Daku grabbed the handle of the sword, easily pulled it out of his opponent, and decapitated Drago. Drago's body dropped to the side as Daku run over his corpse, collecting all the boundless souls as well.

"Okay then…that was…brutal." Raynare confessed. Akeno purred in delight at seeing the brutal fight. Funny enough, that was just the icing on the cake.

 **Next clearing**

Dohnaseek remained at the clearing waiting. Daku then arrived at the scene, causing Dohnaseek to smirk. "I knew that you will not fall against Drago. He is not worthy enough to step into this new era of war with that power. However, I will not fall so easily as him."

"Bastard. He also disregards his comrades? I hope Daku gives him a lot of pain." Kalawarner growled in disgust, hoping Dohnaseek will suffer before he dies.

Daku sheathed his sword and pulled a large straight sword and a small crooked jagged dagger. Using the fury of the souls from Drago, he engulfed himself into flames for a few seconds before coming out in a new appearance. Gone was his armor as it was replaced with a tattered armor with a crooked silver helmet, a long burgundy mask over his face, a tattered purple cape, and his once blue eyes glowing red. His weapons were imbued in flames as the fury of the boundless souls all concentrate on Dohnaseek. He then put the dagger over his right shoulder as his sword arm pointed at Dohnaseek.

"Hmph. A light show will not stop me from killing you." Dohnaseek conjured his blue lighting spear. Daku lowered his knees in a stance similar to the first honorable Lords of Cinder, The Abyss Watchers.

 **(Dark Souls 3 OST- Abyss Watchers)**

Daku charged first, leaving a trail of fire from his path. Dohnaseek dodged the sword, but was caught in the flames. His clothes were painted black by the flames. Daku the swipe his dagger over Dohnaseek's chest.

"GAH!" Dohnaseek yelped in pain. He felt the flames burning through his chest. Healing himself with the stolen rings, Dohnaseek sneered at the flaming Daku. "DIE!" Dohnaseek shouted as he threw his spear at Daku.

Daku responded by simply cutting the spear in half. He then slashed the ground and sent a large wave of flames to Dohnaseek. The Angel dodged from the wave, but met a dagger to his left knee and a sword to the gut.

Daku then grabbed Dohnaseek by the throat and threw him across the field. Bouncing at the ground while touching and burning from the flaming grass, Dohnaseek only growled in pain and anger.

'This can't be. This bastard cannot be this strong.' Dohnaseek looked up to see Daku calmly walking towards Dohnaseek. Growling at him, Dohnaseek healed his wounds again. 'At least the moron is letting me heal.'

"As much as I like this new look from Daku, should he just end the fight already? He is only letting Dohnaseek heal himself after every hit." Mittelt asked, wondering why is Daku is slowly attacking Dohnaseek.

"I don't know, but I think we will find out soon." Rias answered.

"YAH!" Dohnaseek fly high in the sky before diving straight down to Daku like a bullet. Daku merely sidestepped and slashed at the Angel. Dohnaseek stepped back from the flames.

Getting on his knees, Daku bolted at the Fallen Angel and planted his dagger before him. He then used the dagger as a pole as he spins around, sending flames around the area. Dohnaseek dodged the first wave and was about to attack, but Daku spin again and send another wave of flames, this time hitting the Angel across his upper body.

"EEEAAAAAAAAH!" Dohnaseek screamed in pain as he backed up from Daku and healed himself. 'This bastard…and it hurts every time I heal the burns. Like it keeps…getting…worse.' "YOU BASTARD!"

"What? Why is the bastard getting angry?" Issei asked. Akeno merely giggled and everyone looked at the smiling sadist. "Oh it's simple really. The crow found out that Daku is playing with him. Like Daku told me, he is both a sadist and a masochist, so he is making the crow suffer by burning. You know how it hurts to be burned then try to heal it while feeling the pain increase right? That is what Daku is doing right now. Ufuffufufufu!"

'I might ask him to teach me some new torture...I mean, new techniques.' Akeno thought with a sadistic smile and a blush on her face.

"Heh. Well, if this will make him suffer for what he did to Vavel, then I'm up for it!" Issei agreed.

"YOU…YOU WANT ME SUFFER! INSOLENT PEST! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Dohnaseek roared as he blindly charged at Daku. He then plunged his spear into Daku's chest, but failed to realize that was his intent.

"Oh no. I guess Daku is done playing with him. Too bad." Akeno said with a disappointed sigh not to Daku, but to the crow. The Fallen Angel girls wonder what did the sadist mean. They looked back to see Dohnaseek struggling to remove his spear from Daku's chest.

"The hell? Come on! COME ON!" Dohnaseek panicked as the flames around the started to circle around. As soon as Dohnaseek pulled his spear out, Daku swiftly cut his arm off. And the burn sealed the wound immediately.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The burning, bleeding, and crying Fallen Angel grasped his burned off arm. The flames from the cut made its way inside his chest and Dohnaseek started to have a heart burn.

Daku then grabbed Dohnaseek's throat and made him look into Daku's burning red eyes. Dohnaseek only saw countless souls reaching for him. He then saw the Abyss. And the Abyss looking back at him.

 **SNAP**

With a flick of his wrist, Daku snapped Dohnaseek's neck and made the flames burn the body swiftly. The flames then dissipated from the area and in Daku's hand is the two Twilight Healing rings.

 **(END OST)**

"Alright Daku!" Issei shouted as he run from the others and met with Daku. The knight's eyes turned back to blue as he looked at his friend and gave the boy the two rings. "This is…Thank you man! I owe you one! Buchou, let's go! Asia still need these." Issei shouted as he booked it back to the Church.

"Wait Issei!"

"Ara, such in a rush to save a maiden." Akeno and Rias went after the running closet pervert. Kiba shook his head at his friend's antics and ran after them while Koneko merely walked…but not before giving Daku a thumbs up.

"Let's train some time Daku-san. Thanks for the club." Koneko said before rendezvous with the others.

"Well, I wanted to know info. But after seeing this display, I don't care anymore. Besides, we got the proof that we need to show to Azazel-sama. See ya Daku!" Mittelt said as she flew off. Kalawarner winked at the knight before following her blonde sister.

"There they go. Going off without warning me first." *sigh* "Well, thanks sweetheart for killing that madman. I know Asia-chan will be a Devil, but I think they will treat her better than us Fallen Angels." Raynare then closed up to Daku. "And don't forget about that reward~" Raynare cooed before blowing a kiss and fly away.

Daku put his hand on his face and shook his head, knowing that he got himself into this mess. Oh well, at least he can final have a love life…I think.

"Nya!" Mayonaka then jumped from the bushes and climbed on top of Daku's shoulder. Daku smirked under his mask and petted his cat before walking back to his bonfire. The flames require a hell of a lot of MP, and he is drained.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Hope everyone likes the fight. I love the Abyss Watchers boss fight and the second phase is my favorite part. So, I thought that Dohnaseek should burn from the Abyss' flames and be trapped in there for all of eternity, ya?**

 **Another thing I just realize is that should I make the Frayed Blade Daku's Sacred Gear? Reason why is because of one thing, the soul of Darkeater Midir. What do you guys think?**

 **Also, my new story is out now. Called the Wolf among Demons.**

 **One last thing. My answer about Grayfia being in Daku's harem will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tune.**

 **That's all for now. Ja Ne!**

 **Harem so far**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel. Penemue, Kunou, Mittelt**

 **Daku: Kuroka, Yasaka, Serafall, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner**


	5. Undead and the Phenex

**Woo, how's it going everyone. Back for another chapter for Soul of the Undead. Yeah, I didn't expect another chapter from this but I have a craven to type another due to some insight from the actual anime. Namely, the Raiser Arc. And my Kos I just realized that Raiser talks in third person. That is annoying. Yes, I just now remembered he talks in third person. Kind of weird eh?**

 **Another thing is that I played Dark Souls 3 and it's DLC because I am working on a project story that will be posted in about two to three days. And I completely forgot how tough Pontiff Sulyvahn. Damn long ass combos and delays.**

 **YOU HERE THAT ANGRAMAINYU-CHAN! THAT MEANS TIBERIUS IS GOING TO BE A PAIN IN THE ASS TO FIGHT!**

 ***sigh* Anyway, let's get down to business. Also, please read the Author's Notes at the bottom for a semi-important question. Now then, let's a go!**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Forest Bonfire, Night**

Daku was resting near the warm radiance of the bonfire with the armor set he wore when he woke up. He always loved being near these sacred checkpoints. His cat, Mayonaka, lays right beside him in peaceful slumber. Such are these rare times back at Lorthic. Always on the move, and always on the lookout for enemies.

It was a never-ending one man vs. all war. The only place of peace was the Firelink Shrine hidden from the collapsing world.

…

Which that reminds him, should he try to see if you can still travel back to the Shrine? Is the Shrine even standing at this time of age? It won't surprise him since the it has been eons after the end of the age of Fire. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep and the Firekeeper's last words.

" _May you find your worth in the waking world."_

Those was the last words from her ever since. It surely won't hurt to go and see if he still can. Standing up and putting his hand over the bonfire, he made his mind to picture the Firelink Bonfire and let the flames take him to it.

He can feel it. Barely, but the bonfire is still there!

With the feeling of his body evaporating, Daku prepared himself to see what remains of the once great Firelink Shrine.

 **Firelink Shrine**

 **(Dark Souls 3 OST- Secret Betrayal)**

Opening his eyes, Daku sees the dark ceiling that is very familiar to him. Sitting up, he looked around to see the five great thrones, the ash covered stairs, and the single bonfire radiating in the center of the circle of ash. He was back. Back to the sanctum of the Unkindled Undead. Only…it is empty and bleak.

In other words, there was no one here except Daku. No Firekeeper. No Andre the blacksmith. Not even the kind old woman who sells useful stuff (namely the countless titanite she sells).

They are all gone. Joining the end of the Age of Fire. It saddens Daku greatly since he will never see any of them for a long time. Of course, Daku knew that this is happen once he decided the let the Flame die. Just…it is harder to endure the emotional pain in his heart.

"Nya~" Daku heard a meow and looked down to see Mayonaka purring and looking at him with concern eyes. He forgot that Mayonaka was beside him when he traveled and must have been attached to him when he teleported. Kneeling down, he petted the feline to assure her that he is alright, picked her up, and placed her on his right shoulder.

Mayonaka purred and rubbed her head on Daku's helmet. The Undead then explored the ruins of the sanctum. All he found was darkness, ash in the areas where some the residents were resting at, and the hammer from the blacksmith, Andre. He then notices something shining from the hallway from the left of the smithy and checked it out.

When he got to the end of the hallway, he expected a ring of the miracle nun, Irina. Instead, he found the skeletal corpse of the one who guided him during his journey. The one who was with him after his every return from battle. The Firekeeper, Linde. **(Decided to give her a name. Hope you don't mind!)**

Here she was, sleeping eternally in the same spot like the corpse he found back at the other version of the Firelink Shrine. Daku kneels down and noticed that only her clothing and the crown **(I think?)** remain. Her body had turned to ash. Hell, even the dark eyes that he gave to her is now gone. All that is left is this.

This hit Daku the hardest because he actual loved her in the end. But they were both prisoners to the First Flame and Daku was determined to end the age of Fire. Sure he could usurp the fire and become a Lord of Hollows but…he just wanted the world to be freed from the Flame period. Not to be its ruler because of it.

At least she too has been freed from the Flames. Maybe if reincarnation is real, they can meet again in that new era he woke up in. Daku decided to take the crown as a keepsake to Linde.

Putting it into his inventory, Daku ventured outside the Firelink Shrine and see that beautiful mountains and the shining sun gazing down on it. Guessing that the sun and the mountain will stay remain the same after all these years.

Daku went over the tower and saw the remaining clothing from the miracle nun, Irina. It felt great in his heart of helping her achieve the role as Firekeeper and repel the "little creature" gnawing her. Though Daku does wonder are those creatures from the Abyss or not? After exploring the area some more, Daku decided it was time to head back to Kuoh. He will come back. This is his home after all.

 **(End OST)**

 **Kuoh, Next Day**

The next morning, Daku is sitting by the usual tree when he first arrives at Kuoh Academy. Funny enough, the students started waving and greeting him whenever they see him there. Apparently, the student and staff masses seem to not care about him being on school grounds anymore. They now look at him as a resident of some sort for students interact with.

Possible because they have no other way to make him vacate the academy.

It is also weird when the Student Council President, Souna Shitori, gave him full pass on school grounds as long as he doesn't disturb the students. Which won't be a problem since all Daku really does is too lay under the tree and sleep for several hours. Like he is right now. However, there are some students who wish to use Daku for reasons…

"Ne Knight-san, I know that spot is great and all but they are something even better!"

Daku woke up to see three guys looking over him like vultures. One of them is Issei, another is a bald young man, and the third is a geek-looking man with glasses. Issei looked at his two friends in a sad expression.

'Wish these guys find some way to be less open about our hobbies…' *sigh*

"There's a magnificent place where the sun always shines and a safe haven for everyone. We will love to show you it." The glasses nerd said.

"Yeah! And we want to welcome you to the magnificent place with us Yo!" The bald man added. Issei only shook his head over his friends' antics.

It was a plan created by the two guys, Matsuda and Motohama, to make Daku as a scapegoat for their latest peep time. The girls will mark the knight as a pervert, make him lose the girls' interests, and then convert him one of the Perverted Trio (Duo actually as Issei was never discovered by the girls peeping).

This sounds like a foolproof plan, but they'll see why in a second.

Daku shrugged his shoulders and followed the trio behind a large building near the main school building. He looked around to see trees and a suitable place to take more naps. He did make a question mark pop above his helmet as he sees the trio looking at a small hole.

Shrugging his shoulders, Daku laid on his back under a tree and immediately went to sleep. The others though…

"Oh yeah! This is some nice view here! The girls in the Kendo class will always look fine no matter what!"

"Yeah. 34-28-33. That is great size for a hot girl."

"I have to say guys; you do know where to find these great viewing spots."

"What did you expect? That we will only find one hole and use that forever? No dog. The female body needs to be examined in ALL angles. So, it is our jobs as honorary perverts to find the angles!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Yeah…though I do wonder where did Murayama and Katase went? They were here a second ago?" Motohama asked.

"I second that. Hell, only half of the girls are in the changing room. And we know it is after their Kendo practice now." Matsuda agreed.

"Maybe that's because we are here to punish bad boys like you." The trio's blood frozen when they heard a venomous voice behind them. They turned around to see Murayama, Katase, and the other half of the Kendo class glaring at them. "And Issei-san…I thought you can control yourself." Murayama said to Issei with disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but they kind of…convinced me to see this hole. I swear I won't do it again!" Issei shouted. The other two said sorry as well but…

*sigh* "Since is the first time doing this Issei-san, we will give you a pass. But don't EVER do this again understood?" Katase ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

"As for you two…well, you know." The pervert duo hugged each other in fear, but remembered the plan. "Wait! The knight is also here with us! He should be punished as well!" Motohama lied in order to bail from the pain train that is coming.

"You mean Daku-san? He's right over there by the trees sleeping." The duo faces went into shock as they turned to see Daku indeed sleeping…a few feet away from the hole the Trio was looking in. And since the hole was so small, no one can look through it at that distance.

"Filthy vermin. You dare try to place your guilt to our resident Knight-kun? You will pay with your pain!" Said a Kendo girl before she and the rest of her comrades charged at the creaming duo.

There were only the sounds of wood meeting flesh and screams of pain and agony. Funny how Daku slept through all the screams of the torment for a few minutes.

 **Later, ORC Building**

"I swear Issei-kun. Why are you friends with them? You know they will lead you down to trouble in the long run right?" Rias sighed as Sona told her about the misfortunate that happened earlier.

More to the girls than the perverts.

"I know but even if you are a little too…open…about their hobbies. They are good people and I've been friends with then since Middle school. I can't just abandon my friendship with them now." Issei explained.

*Sigh* "Just make sure you don't go down with them alright? I like my precious subordinate the way he is now. Speaking of which, how is Asia-chan? Is she doing okay?" Rias asked. She is still a little anxious for about the former nun and her now life as a Devil.

"Honestly, she is doing great! While I do want my parents to get over the fact I have a girl sleeping in our house, she is living comfortably with my ma and pops. Mother is trying to make her a perfect "housewife" while my father keeps nagging on and on about what a man should and should not do. It's making me crazy!" Issei ranted. He loves his parents but they can be a little overboard whenever something new develop over their son.

Especially now a girl has accepted his inner pervert he had been trying to contain all these years.

"Housewife huh…" Rias said while looking depressed. Issei noticed her sudden change in mood and was about to ask, but his King quickly shifted emotions. "Anyway, you have another contract. This was mainly for Kiba but he is a tad bit busy. Care to do it for him?"

"Yes! Anything for you Rias! I mean Buchou!" Issei said quickly before noticing his blunder and made his way out the door. Akeno giggled from the side. "He's always the eccentric one isn't he?" Akeno questioned her best friend.

"He is indeed."

"It is quite funny that none of his contracts are completed. Even with all the positive reports from his clients, they never gave him the proper requirement to secure the contract. I do wonder why?"

"Yeah…Have you got any news about Daku-san?" Rias asked. Akeno shook her head. "Nothing new from the archives. This is the first time in years about someone able to control that much fire, able to live a fatal hit more than once, and have that much darkness within his soul."

"Is it possible he could be one of those cursed Undead from legends? I have read about people living under the curse of the First Flame eons ago, so it couldn't be that far off." Rias said. She did remember in one of her history books that there was a time when a single Flame kept the world going succumbing into darkness. The chances of Daku of being one the Undead, or Ashen Ones, is moderate at best.

"Such a mystery. I heard Kaichou is doing all she can to find out the truth about our Knight." Akeno was not wrong. Ever since Sona was informed about the mysterious Knight and his ability to survive fatal hits made her determine to find out if the myths and legends were actual real.

Well, as real as the Supernatural.

"I know. May I ask you to go home? I will like to think on the matter for myself a little while."

"Ara? Is our King a little obsessed with our resident undead knight?"

"Akeno! No! I just want to see if the legends are real! Now begone from my presence!" Rias exclaimed in a kingly manner. Akeno mockingly bowed before leaving the room. Rias sighed and looked out the window before a blue circle emitted in the room. Rias made a scowl when the person arrived from the portal.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"There is something bothering Rias for the last couple of days. I'm sure of it." Issei thought out loud as he, Asia, Kiba, and Daku walked to the ORC building. Daku had nothing to do so he tagged along with the Devil Trio.

"It must be something happening with her family. That must be what is about." Kiba suggested to Issei's question.

"Do you think Akeno has any idea about it?" Issei asked.

"She may have an idea about it. She is the queen of Rias's peerage so…" Kiba stopped talking when he felt immense power coming from the building. "On second thought Issei, I think we will get our answers now." The group went into the building and inside the ORC meeting room. When Daku went in last, he saw Koneko sitting on the couch, Akeno beside Rias without her usual smile and Rias on her chair with an unamused expression.

The only person Daku never seen before is a woman with her back facing them. "It seems everyone is here." Rias said as she closed her eyes and stood up. The woman before Rias turned towards the group. Daku saw a beautiful woman with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair reaches down her back that has twin braids. She is wearing what looks to be a blue and white maid outfit. At least, that is what Daku is thinking since he did saw a few girls wearing maid outfits.

He does not know why though.

"Milady, is it a bother if I could speak on your behalf?" The silver-haired woman asked. "It's okay Grayfia. I will tell them. The truth is-," Rias was interrupted when a red circle appeared behind the couch in front of Koneko. Flames then erupted from the circle and while it is a good flame show, Daku has seen better.

Like that badass fire combo the Soul of Cinder did when Daku is being tossed around like a grilled fish.

"Phenex…" Kiba mentioned as the flames die down to reveal a blonde, good-looking **(Not saying handsome. He doesn't deserve that compliment lol)** young man in a burgundy blazer, matching pants, and a white dress shirt with a few buttons off to show his "amazing" chest.

Daku knew this is guy…is a jackass.

"Ah, it seems so long since the last time Riser has return to the Human World. Still smell the same as usual. Disgusting." The Riser douchebag, I mean, Riser turned to the scowling rias with an annoying smirk on his face. "I have finally come for you, my beloved Rias."

"Alright, who is this douche and what does he want?" Issei questioned.

"Hrm? Rias dear, you forgot to tell them about me? I thought your servants will know their superior and the wedding day."

'Wedding day?' Daku thought.

"The hell do you mean wedding day!?" Issei exclaimed. Grayfia answered Issei's question. "Issei-sama, this is the third son of the House of Phenex, Riser Phenex. He is also the fiancée to the current heiress of the Gremory household, Rias Gremory."

"NANI!?"

 **Moments later**

"Marvelous. This is tea is simply divine. As expected from the Queen of my beloved's peerage." Akeno bowed and walked away from Riser with a cold smile on her face.

Everyone, minus Daku and Grayfia, stood behind a couch while Rias is sitting by Riser…it is trying her best to contain her disgust and anger. What do I mean by that? Well, Riser keeps rubbing his hands over Rias's hair and thighs. Daku is not pleased with this sheer display of molesting.

*Growl* "That's enough Riser!" Rias exclaimed as she stood up. "I will not marry you and that's final!" The Phenex heir simply shrugged. "My dear, we Pureblood Devils are at our last legs. There are not many of us out there you know all because of the Great War."

Riser then stood up as well. "This union between Gremory and Phenex is a signal. A symbol of the unity of Purebloods everywhere that we can repopulate. Come now, you don't want your family to be faced with disappointment and shame, don't you?"

"I will not shame my family that is a fact. But I will marry a man on my own terms and it will not be you! You were nothing but a constant molester, telling me this about the good of the Purebloods and how loveable you are. I have had it!" Rias shouted with anger in her tone. Riser dropped his smirk and grabbed Rias's face.

"Riser did not come back to this filthy Human world just for his future wife to say no on this matter. I do not care if your peerage is here. I will burn everyone here in this room if that what it will take to bring you to the Underworld." It was not a mere threat as flames started coming out of his right hand. Rias in response generated her Power of Destruction on her right hand as well.

"There is no need for violence. If both of you don't stop this nonsense now, I will be forced to step in." Grayfia said as she stepped forward to emphasize her point. The two extinguish their respective powers. "Heh, if the strongest Queen of the Underworld says so, then even Riser will stand down."

Grayfia then turned to Rias. "Milady, if you are adamant of denying this marriage, then there is another way to resolve this conflict."

"And what will that be?"

"My King, Sirzech, has theorized this may happen. If Rias is extremely adamant and deny this marriage, then she will resolve this matter via a Rating Game."

"Rating Game?" Issei asked.

"It's a testament of power and skill. Basically, two high class Devils sends forth their peerage to clash one another to prove their strength. It is popular amongst Devils." Kiba answered.

"Wait, then that means the Evil pieces make us as chess pieces for these games?" Issei asked.

"You're quite keen Issei-kun. That is the main purpose of Devils having these Evil pieces within them. To gain powers and fight for their respective Kings. However, Rias has never participated in a Rating Game, but Riser did. And won most of them now." Akeno stated.

"Shit…that means we are in a major disadvantage." Issei said with worry in his tone. "We have bigger problems than that." Koneko stated on the side.

"Rias dear. Is this happily little band of friends your peerage? There's no one else?" Riser asked. Daku had a dark feeling about his question.

"And what if it is?" Rias answered back. "Haha!" Riser laughed before snapping his fingers and another portal of fire emerged before showcasing fourteen people from the fire.

All of them are girls.

"Riser has a full set. So you may want to give up now."

'Damn bastard has harem already!? Damn him to hell and back!' Issei thought while glaring at the smirking Phenex heir. "Oh? Rias…why is your pawn over there glaring at Riser with jealously?"

*sigh* "It's because he too wishes to have a peerage. And a harem of girls as well."

"Ew, what a brute." Says a girl with blonde hair in twin drill-like curls. Says the woman who is a part of another man's harem. Little hypocritically don't ya think?

"Hm…Yubelluna!" Riser called out a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes. One part of her hair obscures her right eye. The woman wears a navy blue tunic top that reveals much of her cleavage, pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes.

"Yes Riser-sama." The woman, Yubelluna, walked towards her King. Riser cupped her face and…started to heavily make out with her. This made Daku extremely confused. Wasn't he engaged to Rias? So why is he...?

"Damn…" Issei commented silently to the side. The make out session lasted for a few more seconds until Riser broke it off and started groping on the purple-haired woman. "You will never achieve this pleasure worm."

"Oh yeah! Like you're one to talk about never having pleasure. Rias does not want anything to do with you!" Issei said while his Boosted Gear appeared on his left forearm.

'Issei…'

"Watch your mouth boy. You will know to respect your superiors."

"Screw you fire chicken! I will take you down right here, right now!" Issei charged forward. "Hmph, Mira!" A young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes stood between Issei and Riser. She wears a white haori with a red obi, a red happi coat, and a pair of zori. Her hair consists of four short ponytails, two pointing up and two pointing down. In her hand is a staff.

"Move or you will be forced out of the way. And I do not like hitting girls hard." Issei threaten. The girl moved too quick for Issei and he was launched straight into the ceiling.

"ISSEI!"

Daku moved forward and bashed his shield at Mira. Mira was unprepared from the attack and was pushed back with her face bruised from the impact. "Who are you?" She asked as she did not notice the knight until now.

"Oh? I forgot that one was here as well? Is he human? Cause I don't feel the humanity from him. It doesn't matter since he did make a bruise to one of my girls. I will make him BURN!"

"No don't!" Rias shouted in horror. It was too late as Riser send a fireball to Daku. Daku noticed the fire ball coming to him and in response, pulled out his shield that has a dragon crest and blocked the attack.

*gasp* Everyone was shocked at how a mere shield was able to block a fireball from one of the Phenex heirs. Even Riser was surprised.

"Hmhmhahahaha! Such a useful piece my dear. It was a weak fireball anyway so he wouldn't die but to have him block one of my attacks? You may yet to entertain me, my dear." Riser said, shrugging off that one of his "weak" attacks was blocked by Daku's shield.

"Grayfia…tell my brother that I accept the terms. I will beat Riser in a Rating Game."

"I will tell him at once."

"Know this Riser. I will win this game. And I will blow you away!" Rias proclaimed. Riser laughed at Rias's assurance. "I will be disappointed if you didn't try. Ten days I will give you to train your peerage. After that well…we'll see." Riser said as he and his peerage disappeared in a whirlpool of fire.

Grayfia bowed before looking at Daku with curious eyes before leaving as well.

"Alright everyone. We have ten days to train. So, let's do our best!"

"Right!"

 **Scene**

* * *

 **Alright, now is the time to answer questions. First, yes I did skip the Familiar Forest. It was on purpose because I want to think out more in the event. So, don't worry. The sports chaos and the Familiar Forest will be featured after the Phenex Arc.**

 **Second is the project I am currently working on. Two in fact. One is another fanfic involving the Bleach universe. Yeah, going to the big leagues. I was thinking of a OC being one of two things. Be a lone Vasto Lord who only wants a solitary life but everyone, both Hollows and Soul Reapers, is after him. Or the OC is a 1** **st** **or 2** **nd** **lieutenant to the cold Captain of Squad Two, Soi Fon/Sui Feng. It's up to you guys.**

 **The other fic is the missing crossover between this and the Fifth Hero of the Underworld. This is like a remake of it since I thought up of a more amusing fanfic than the other one. The only hint I will give ya is that the story will take place in a certain Dark Souls area.**

 **And finally the big question, Grayfia. After a lot of thinking I decided Grayfia will…be in Daku's harem.**

 **GASP**

 **I know, I know but hear me out. First, the history between Grayfia and Sirzech will be there. Only they did not fell in love with each other but more like build a brother-sister relationship.**

 **Second, Sirzech will have a wife. I will personally take care of that.**

 **And finally, my other fanfics have her as the wife of Sirzech. I'm just make a new taste of variety between my fics. To keep people's attention and stuff like that. Besides, even though Grayfia will be in the harem, it will not be immediate. I will need to build it up to that point.**

 **Hope this appease to those displease about my decision and I will see you guys later.**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **Harem**

 **Daku: Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Grayfia, Yasaka, Akeno**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel, Asia, Penemue, Kunou**


	6. Undead Training

**And we're back to this fanfic. I don't have much to say so let's get to it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own jack.**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Road to the Mountain Resort**

It has been twenty-four hours after the tension built meeting between Rias and Riser. The arrogant heir gave Rias ten days to buff up her peerage in order to bring some form of "entertainment" to him before they married. While Rias loathes the thought, she has to agree with Riser about this one. Her peerage may indeed be powerful, but Riser had competed many Rating Games and won almost all of them.

In other words, Riser has strength AND experience while Rias only has the former.

So in response to the "generous" offer from Riser, Rias told her peerage and Daku about going to a mountain resort exclusive to the Gremory family (being an heiress has its perks) to train and hone their skills for the upcoming match. And quite frankly, Daku mainly want to fight the bird boy himself. Probably because Daku wanted to show Riser who really rules over fire.

 _Pant_ "Come on…how long…has it been…?" _Pant_

The person who is dead tired is the only pawn, Issei, as he just carried literally a ton of equipment up to the mountain resort. To answer Issei's question, it has been two hours since the journey to resort. Issei can feel his muscles burning as Akeno and Rias walked ahead of the group.

"Come on Issei-kun. We're almost there!" Rias cheered as the pawn continued to push himself further. He then looked to his right and was shock to see Kiba carrying more stuff than him. "We…need to do this…for Rias Issei…gah…" Issei was shock even further when Koneko carried EVEN more stuff than both Kiba and Issei combined. Not to mention Daku is laying on top of the stuff to add the weight.

No one questioned why Daku is sleeping on top of the equipment.

"Oh come on…I'm just a newbie…cut me some slack…"

"Ehhehe…don't worry Issei-kun. You can do it!" The cheerful nun, Asia, cheered her friend. Issei smiled from her encouraging words and double timed it to the mountain. "You're right! This is for Rias! YAAAAAAHH!"

 **One hour later**

"My legs…I can't move them…"

Laying face first on the couch is Issei. After the sudden rush of adrenaline, Issei powered walk all the way to the mountain…before collapsing on the solid cement of the front porch. Koneko picked up the closet pervert and dropped him on the couch before getting her stuff from the pile of their equipment. Asia, being the helpful girl she is, started to heal the aching muscles that is Issei's legs to full health.

Meanwhile, Daku explored the new area. He found a pool, hot springs, an enormous training yard and forest, and workout room, and other places people could enjoy in a mountain resort. And being the Unkindled undead as he is, Daku went out to the large yard…and laid down. To be fair, Daku had fought numerous battles in his time in Lorthic and this training journey is for Rias and her peerage. He basically has nothing to do for now.

"Alright everyone! Rest well because tomorrow is the start of our training." Rias said.

"Hai!"

 **Next day**

True enough, the Devils started their intense training regime with Daku helping in the sidelines. Kiba asked Daku to test himself against the Abyss fighting style Daku used when he fought Dohnaseek. Daku obliged seeing that the fire from the sword will not spawn since Kiba has little darkness in his soul. He thought little because Daku can sense a faint sense of darkness inside Kiba's heart, but it's nothing major…yet.

Now, what happened between Kiba and Daku in their sword fight? Well, Kiba got beat. Hard. The knight had no idea where to attack and defend due to Daku circling around Kiba with the Farron Greatsword. The blade and dagger enable Daku to confuse Kiba. When Daku swing horizontally, Kiba ducked. When that happened, Daku planted the dagger on the ground and did a circle swing, which caught Kiba off guard due to him being in a crouch position.

It wasn't easy adjusting to Daku's Abyss fighting style, but Kiba then learned that the fighting style is all about mobility. If that was the case, then Kiba told Daku that he will train his mobility to be as mobile as possible. Knights are a hit and run class so Kiba think if he can dodge Daku's attacks while at the same time hit him when's he's opened, Kiba got his mobility down. Daku pointed to sword arm and flexes to show Kiba to also increase his sword arm in case he needed to block an attack.

Next up was Koneko. While Rias told Koneko to increase her speed, Daku thought she should focus on more of her defense and power. Daku fought many dark spirits and most of them have heavy armor and weapons that forced Daku to act carefully. This seems ideal because with Koneko being the powerhouse while having her friends bringing the heat to the enemy, Koneko can come out of nowhere and deal extreme amount of damage when they least expect it.

That's how they keep getting the drop on Daku.

So on the second day after training Kiba, Daku trained with Koneko. First, Daku wore the Havel armor sue to it being a goddamn rock and charade Koneko to hit as hard as possible. The goal is to have Koneko break the chest piece of the armor since that is the armor's strongest piece. Koneko nodded and she began to wail of the armor.

It took only an hour to cause a dent on his armor. Koneko was sadden by the lack of power she had but Daku patted her head to reassure her that they still have time before the big game. Daku then motioned her to put up her arms to defend herself while he put on the caestus.

The goal for this is for Koneko to stand the incoming onslaught of punches from Daku for ten minutes. The rook was a little confused on how Daku could hurt her since a Rook's defense is top notch, but discard it quickly when she took the first punch and winced from the pain. The duo kept up the regime for three minutes until Koneko conceded.

Daku then performed a healing miracle and healed Koneko's wounds. The girl was shocked of how a holy spell was able to heal a Devil's wound like the Twilight Healing but shook it off as irrelevant for now.

"…Thank you." Koneko thanked as she walked away, determined to build up her defenses for Rias' sake.

Then there was the Queen, Akeno. There isn't much to say about the training for the Queen of Lightning. The duo merely threw lightning spells at each other, after making Akeno shock that Daku can also conjure lightning as well, to buff each other's resistance while making Akeno hitting harder than normal. Won't make sense to Daku seemingly he was wearing the Dragonslayer armor to buff up lightning res, but it was necessary since Akeno's lighting hurts pretty bad the more she conjures them.

And when I mean pretty bad, I mean taking the full force of the Nameless King's lightning pretty bad.

"Ooh…I love it when we play like this Daku~ Can we do this another time maybe? I promise I will be a little gentler if you do the same~ Ufufufufufufu." Akeno teased the undead. It is true about one thing about Daku. He is a sort of a masochist since he did not even try to dodge the hits. Merely take it and throw his spells at the alluring Queen.

Nevertheless, both sides had fun and they continued like this throughout the training days.

Nothing to say about Rias since she just wants to learn more tactics to be more effective King. Daku isn't really a man of tactics. He's more of a hands on and think on his feet soldier. However, he did offer some offensive spells to Asia in case she has to defend herself. She doesn't necessarily have to kill. More like stall/disable until help arrives since she's the healer of the group.

Finally, we have the wielder of the Boosted Gear, Issei. The training was mostly basic by making Issei increase his strength, endurance, and a little bit of agility. His most powerful attack is the Dragon shot but there was something else Issei wanted to try out with Daku.

"Alright Daku-san. I wanted to make a move that will make my enemies completely defenseless. So, I thought of this technique and I hope it works." Issei proclaimed. Daku was slightly intrigued by what it is and was even more when Issei asked him to bring out the strongest shield he has.

Wasting no time at all, Daku brought out the Havel Greatshield since it is one of the strongest equipment in the era before this and assume a sturdy stance to endure any attacks. Issei then pulled out his Boosted Gear and focused on it until it reached its max before tapping on the shield.

"DEFENSE BREAK!" Issei then snaps his fingers and Daku felt his shield being weaker than before. Issei then charged at Daku, winded his fist for a strong punch, and deliver and devastating blow to the shield. Daku winced as he was pushed back and felt the shield crack a little. Looking at his shield, he saw a small crack from Issei's punch.

"Dammit. Not enough. I need to practice on this move some more. Thanks for the help Daku!" Issei said before heading back to the lounge. Astounded by Issei's new move, Daku fixed his shield with the repair powder and walked back to the resort with Issei.

The Devils trained to their breaking point to overcome the high expectations of Riser winning the Rating Games. Each Devil gave it their all with Daku being the training dummy to hone their skills.

On the final days of the training regime, Kiba was able to dodge most of Daku's attacks, Koneko was able to withstand the onslaught from Daku and did a major damage on the Havel chestpiece, Akeno brought Daku on his knees due to her lightning hitting as hard as the Nameless King without exhausting herself, Asia learned a basic lightning spell ad can cast it ten times before exhaustion, and Issei was able to land a larger dent on the Havel Greatshield thanks to his defense break.

All in all, Rias and her peerage felt ready as ever.

"Alright everyone. We endured a lot for the last ten days. Let's show that Phenex heir what happens when you mess with the us!"

"Hai!"

Rias smiled as she saw the determined looks from her peerage. She can feel it. The sense of victory. And Daku will be there to secure it.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **I know this is short but I just wanted to put out this training chapter before the real deal that is the Rating Games. Now, I bet some of you already saw some things that is unique. The most important is me changing Issei's dress break into Defense break. I felt like the dress break was supposed to break defense but Issei being the pervert in the anime, it was female only and rips off all the clothing. So I made some changes.**

 **The second is the training. I bet some of you notice that Daku is making them hone the builds they have like Dark Souls.**

 **Koneko being the Rook is the heavy equipment build.**

 **Kiba is the light and fast build.**

 **Akeno Sorcery/miracle? Build**

 **Asia is the miracle build.**

 **And Issei the all-around build without magic.**

 **And I may plan to let Rias learn some dark pyromancy arts from Daku. What do you think?**

 **One last thing, I am making another fic featuring Owari no Seraph x? The problem is that I don't know which crossover. For Honor. Dark Souls. Or Bloodborne. Gears will be saved later so sorry. Will be putting up a vote poll so vote on which you want!**

 **That's all for now. Ja Ne!**


	7. Undead vs the Phenex

**God DAMN it's been a long ass time since I updated anything. Huge apologies for the long delays. College work and lazy days kept on hitting me with no signs of stopping anytime soon. But now, I can go on ahead and finally put out this chapter for y'all then proceed to go on the other fanfics of other anime.**

 **So without further ado, let's begin.**

 **Begin**

* * *

 **Forest near ORC Building.**

Here we see Daku laying on his back waiting for him to be summoned by Rias and Co. Today is the Rating Games and because Daku is not an actual Devil or has a chess piece inside of him, he could not participate into the game. However, that didn't stop him from using other means to get inside. If he can't get into the games with his physical body, then he can get in without it.

 **Hour Prior to the Rating Game**

"I'm sorry Daku-san, but you cannot be in the games with us." Said a sorrowful Rias. She wanted Daku to be with them for a better chance on winning the game, but the rules prohibit it because he's not a Devil or has an Evil chess piece inside him.

"Dammit! Is there no other way to get him in Rias?" Issei asked, hoping there is some sort of loop hole or something to get Daku into the fight.

"Unfortunately no Issei-kun. The rules of the game prevent any third party who isn't a Devil or have no Evil pieces inside of them. There is the free piece for the game but that only works if both sides of the party agree to it since it won't be fair if one side has a free piece but not the other." Akeno explained.

"And knowing Riser, he will not let us have some powerful third party to win this fight. No…he wants to humiliate my peerage before he claims me as his…wife…" Rias said with venom in her tone at the end. Issei curl his hand into a fist in anger.

"Dammit!"

While they were explaining, Daku thought of a way to get inside the game without making him into a Devil or using a free piece. "…"

"Hm? Is summoning allowed in the Rating Games? Well, it isn't banned that much at least. It's just that not many devils summon their familiars in a fight since they're mostly used for support and scouting. Why do you ask?" Rias stated. Daku then show her a white soapstone.

"What is that?"

"…"

"A soapstone? And this stone is able to summon you into the game? How?" Kiba asked next. Daku then showed them a series of movement to explain how the white soapstone is able to summon him via with his soul.

"So let me get this straight. You writing your name in this dimension when we transferred to the game will allow you to come to our dimension as a phantom? And this phantom is able also harm enemies of the host?" Rias deduced from Daku's charade of explanation.

"Alright! Then we can still win this!" Issei shouted in triumph. Daku then told them where the sign will locate. Right in front of the ORC building. While it may a long shot since Daku does not know what the battlefield will look like, but he hoped the group should find his sign. It is a glowing sign in a middle of a plain area.

 **Present**

Now we see Daku lying on the ground. The skies were dark and Daku felt it is midnight. That is the time the Rating Game should begin. He already checked any necessary equipment he may need during the fight. According to Rias, they are up against an "immortal" being from the actual majestic being, the Phoenix. While being immortal does have its perks, Daku know how dreadful it is of being immortal. Your body may never die, but your mind can. And he met many of these "immortal" beings back in Lorthic. Hollows are they called. Able to surpass death, only to lose their minds in the process.

"Nya~" Daku looked up from his position to see Mayonaka purring on his helm. He gently rubbed her head to reassure her he will be fine. He cannot honestly die since it is his soul being sent to a battlefield…though it will hurt like a son of a bit*h when dying.

And he experienced that pain a lot!

Daku then started to feel his soul being tethered into another world. He closed his eyes and awaited his arrival. Time to see if this so called immortal Phoenix can handle an undead soldier with the Dark Soul inside him.

 **Alternate Dimension**

After a few more minutes of his soul being pulled, Daku awakens to see himself in front of Issei and Koneko. Issei smiled at him while Koneko merely waved. Both are glad to have their undead friend join them on the battlefield as it will at least make the team somewhat balanced against Riser's forces.

"Yo, Daku. Nice to have you here. Ready to kick some serious ass?" Issei asked while slamming his fist to his open palm, determination filled his brown eyes. Daku nodded as he brought out a new weapon, the Dragon's tooth, to show them he is more than ready.

"Nice. Come on, Rias is about to tell us what to do." Koneko said before leaving to the ORC building. Issei and Daku followed suite and the trio arrived in the main room, where Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Asia awaits. Asia smiled brightly when she saw Daku, in all his white phantom form, arriving along with Koneko and Issei.

"Ah, Daku-san!"

"Glad to have you here, Daku-san." Kiba said, smiling while gripping his sword on his right hand.

"Hehehe, now with Daku in our ranks, perhaps we can give Riser's pieces a little more thrashing than we were about to do." Akeno said.

"Indeed. Thank you Daku, for coming help us win this fight." Rias thanked. (With him here, our side should have a little easier time dealing with Riser's pieces. If this plan works, we can all stand against Riser and hope for the best to beat him until submission.) Rias thought. She was worried that even without Daku amongst their ranks, they will still lose against the Phenex heir because of his power and experience from previous Rating Games. So, she made a plan where if she could take out the majority of his pieces before any of her friends gets defeated, they may have a fighting chance.

"Alright, everyone. Here's our battle plan. Kiba, would you mind?"

"Of course not." Kiba said as laid out a detailed map of the Academy. Daku knew there was something familiar about the area since he saw the ORC building in this other dimension and not some other place. They're in an exact replica of Kuoh Academy.

"As you know, our home base is the ORC building while Riser's home base is the Student Council Room. It's a long way to get from here to Riser as no doubt he will set up strong defenses near the council room."

"Not to mention, he will send a few pawns here to get promoted early. If they turn into queens before we even get close to Riser, we will be in some serious trouble." Kiba added.

"Right. That is why I want you, Akeno, and Koneko to set up traps around the building to stop them. Akeno, you won't mind making an illusionary spell over the building would you?" Rias asked her best friend.

"Of course not, Rias. I will make sure they think they are going to win before we shut them down. Ahhh, the faces they're going to make. Too bad I won't get to see them." Akeno said with "regret" in her tone.

"Don't worry, I will send the pics. Buchou, there is one more thing we should consider. We should take the gymnasium in the middle. It's the perfect place for us to stage an assault to Riser once we take it." Kiba recommended.

"That won't be easy. No doubt the fire bird will put someone there to guard it." Koneko added as she smelled hostiles near the building when she went with Issei to summon Daku.

"I know. That's why you, Issei, and Daku will go there and "secure" the building. Akeno, we're going to use that plan for this. Asia and I will stay here and wait for the opportunity to join you all. Prepare yourselves, everyone. This is going to be a bumpy ride. But remember, we are the House of Gremory. Let's show Devil society what we are made off!"

"HAI!"

 **Minutes later, Inside the gymnasium**

"Okay, we're in. See anyone Koneko?" Issei whispered as the trio entered the gym via the rear entrance through the stage. Daku changed his armor into what it appears to be a literal rock. With a big ass rock shield and the Dragon's tooth. (Havel's Armor and shield)

"Not yet…wait." Koneko put her hand up to stop the two. "They're here."

"Come on out, Gremory. Or has fear taken over your spirit?" A feminine voice called out to them. "Looks like the element of surprise is out of the question. Oh well, let's go guys." Issei commented. Koneko and Daku nodded and the trio walked out to see four of Riser's pieces on the gym floor. The one who called them out is a young woman wearing a Chinese fighting outfit with her chest and cleavage being partially exposed due to an opening on the top of her outfit. Behind her left is the same blue-haired girl with four ponytails and has her Bo staff ready. Behind her right is two twin green-haired girls with a large bag on their back.

"So, the house of Gremory has decided to grace us with their presence." Said a woman wearing a Chinese martial arts outfit, which also show a bit of her cleavage. Standing behind her is two green-haired girls, who are twins, and the blue four ponytailed-girl with the Bo staff.

"That one in the middle is strong. She's a rook, just like me." Koneko said before putting on her gloves.

"Right, then I will handle the Bo staff girl. I wanted some payback for that little embarrassment back at the clubhouse." Said Issei before charging at the girl, Mira.

That only leaves Daku facing off the two twins. "Hi! I'm Lle!" "And I'm Nel!" "And we are going to cut you up for Riser-sama!" Said the two twins, bringing out chainsaws…that is somehow okay for two small girls to have. Now, many people will question their choice of weapons but not Daku. Instead, he is looking at those weapons with extreme interest. Not really his fault, considering finding, looting, and taking all sorts of weapons in Lordran tends to make you…obsess with weapons.

Daku then focused hard on the Greatshield and in cased himself into rocks before moving to the twins. "You too slow!" "Now we cut you up!" The twins flew over Daku and slashed at him…only for the rocks to literally stop the rev.

"What?" The twins asked before backing off from a huge swing from Daku. The twins felt intimidated since they know now Daku is slow, but is heavily armored and will deal one hell of a hit.

"Lle! Let's cut him in the legs! He won't be a threat then!" "Good idea, Nel!" They charged forward again, chainsaws revved and ready to cut, and slashed at Daku's joint legs. The undead merely shrugged it off and swung, only to miss but made a huge crater on the floor.

"What sort of human is he?" The rook, Xuelan, shivered in fear. Even with the rook's defenses, that swing from Daku's Dragon Tooth will put a hurt in her body. Knowing she must help Lle and Nel, Xuelan fight fiercer to defeat Koneko, but the catgirl was able to shrug off some of the damage and kept fighting.

(This isn't good! How can she just shrug of my-)?

"AAAAHHHH!" Xuelan's mind was interrupted when a scream from Mira came on her right. She looked at that direction and was shocked to see Issei smiling while Mira is on the ground, unconscious.

"THAT was for the embarrassment in the clubhouse!" Shouted Issei, freeing great over his victory over the pawn.

"Mira! No!" Xuelan shouted in denial before being punched in the jaw by Koneko. Xuelan glared at the cat before said cat got a call from Rias.

" _Koneko, Akeno is ready. Get Daku and Issei out of there!"_

"Hey you two, let's go!" Koneko called out to the two before dashing to the exit. Issei and Daku, surprising he runs fast despite all that heavy armor, made the same pace towards the exit as well.

"Where do you all think you are going! Get back- "Xuelan shouted at them while chasing them with the two chainsaw girls as well. But before they can even get to the door…

BOOM!

"Oops…did I made an explosion? So sorry, Hehehe~"

Akeno, in her priestess outfit, giggled sadistically as she was the one who blew up the gymnasium, along with Riser's pieces.

 **[One rook and three pawns of Riser's, retired.]**

An announcement was made, confirming that the plan worked. "All right! Nice going everyone!" Issei exclaimed in excitement as Koneko merely nodded. Daku felt something amiss and saw a magical circle under Koneko! He pushed her out of the way and the spell under him exploded, launching him onto a nearby tree.

'Ow…' Daku thought. "Daku/Daku-san!" Akeno, Issei, and Koneko shouted out in worry. Daku merely stood up and healed himself with some good ol' Estus before waving that he's fine.

"Pity, I was hoping for a quick and secret kill…never get in front of my prey again, ghost." Said a womanly voice up above them. The four looked up to see Yubelluna, Riser's Queen, looking at all of them in disgust, especially to Daku.

"Ohohhoho, so you were the one who targeted at Koneko…I'm going to have to punish you~" Akeno said with a sinister smile on her face.

"The Priestess of Lightning…I always wanted to see how strong you are." Yubelluna said before readying her staff for combat.

"Akeno! Let us- "Issei called out before receiving a call from Rias.

" _Let Akeno handle her. She can stall her for just a while. For now, go help Kiba with the rest of Riser's peerage.'_

"…Understood, Buchou! Akeno, don't you dare lose!" Issei exclaimed before nodding to Daku and Koneko and the trio left to find and support Kiba.

"Don't worry, Issei-kun. I'll make sure she has a _gooood_ time here~" Akeno sadistically responded as she readies for combat as well.

"Hmph, your precious comrades will all fall to us. No one can defeat Riser. NO ONE!"

"We'll see…" Akeno said before the two queens commenced their battle.

 **With the others**

 **[Three of Riser's pawns, retired]**

"Guess that means Kiba has already taken care of the intruders in our territory…" Koneko commented as the announcement played. Kiba was then seen just ahead, facing one of Riser's knights, Karlamine.

"You are a worthy opponent, Kiba-san." Karlamine complemented to her fellow knight in this duel.

"Heh, you're not bad yourself, Karlamine." Kiba smirked at her before the two broke off their sword lock and looked at each other.

 _Sigh_ "It's always swords and honor on that girl…and it's disappointing the cute boy is the same as well." Said in an annoyed and disappointed tone, Ravel on the sidelines. She then noticed three others of Rias's peerage (even though Daku does not count as one) and sighed again.

"And here comes the cavalry. Everyone, get in gear!" Ravel shouted as the rest of Riser's peerage arrives. "The rest of Riser's peerage is here." Issei said. "Good. That means we can take them all out here and now." Koneko cracks her knuckles while Daku, changed into his usual outfit and have the Black Knight Sword over his shoulder, ready for combat.

"I don't get why you all keep on fighting? We are the Phenex House, who never lose besides those two matches. We are immortal so why bother?" Ravel asked.

"Because we will never surrender! Rias' future life is one the line and it is our duty as her pieces and as her friends to make sure she lives happily! For Rias!" Issei said before charging head on to the woman with a mask covering half of her face.

"My name is Isabela, Riser's rook. I commend you on facing me head on! Now come!" Isabela charged as well. Koneko went ahead and attacked the two-cat girls, leaving Daku against the swordswoman and the woman in a multi-colored Kimono.

"Name is Siris, knight. En Garde." Siris took out her Zweihander and charged towards Daku. "My name is Mihae, Bishop." Said the kimono wearing girl, sitting on the sidelines calm and ready.

Daku clashed swords with Siris before overpowering her and made a jab to her face. Siris ducked under jab, slashed at Daku's knees, but was punished when he jumped over it and hit her head with the pommel of his sword. Taking the opportunity, Daku grabbed Siris' collar before pushing her onto a nearby tree and slashed her shoulder. Siris merely growled from the wound before parrying Daku's vertical slash and kick him away.

Daku controlled his pushback and stood ready. Siris jumped up into the air and made a strong downwards at Daku's figure. Daku blocked the attack before pushing her off. When she landed, the undead knight swung his sword at her abdomen.

Siris blocked his attack before swing at his head, which Daku ducked under and made a sword sweep to her legs. The female knight jumped over the swing then slashed downwards, which made contact to Daku's helmet. It didn't hurt him, but the impact made his helmet bang his head, making him dizzy. Daku then decided to retreat from the woman's thrusting attack, and steady himself.

'He's good. Very good.' The swordswoman commented in her head about the undead knight's skill with the sword. Mihae glided over to Siris and healed her wounds while Daku took a breather.

"Be careful, okay?" Mihae asked in concern for her fellow peerage member. Siris nodded to her before reading her sword. Daku did the same until…

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION!]**

Both forces turned towards Issei, who had his draconic gauntlet in the air, a bright green glow was coming out of the gem. He then turned towards Kiba.

"KIBA! USE YOUR SWORD BIRTH NOW!" The pawn shouted to his friend. Kiba nodded before striking his sword down, summoning a dozen swords towards Issei. Issei then put his hand down.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

Whatever happens next surprised Daku, as the dozen swords soon turned into hundreds, spouting all over the battlefield. The swords missed him on purpose, but impaled all the remaining Riser's peerage members, excluding Ravel, before they had the chance to flee.

"Gyaaaaah!"  
"Ooooghhh!"  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

The peerage was then covered in a blue aura before disappearing. "N-No…No w-way…" Ravel flew high in the air during the battle, fear and shock was on her face as she saw her entire party defeated in mere seconds.

[One Bishop, two knights, one rook, and two pawns of Riser's peerage, retired.]

"Yes! We did it!" Issei exclaimed before an explosion happened right next to him. He looked up just to see a wounded Akeno and a wounded Yubelluna, gazing at each other.

"Not…bad…Priestess…" Yubelluna commented to Akeno. Said girl merely smiled at her. "I always do my best when it comes to my dear friends and family."

"Really now? Tsk…" Yubelluna was then forced to retreat when she saw Rias and Asia entering the scene. "Buchou! Asia!" Issei shouted to the two. Rias smiled at all her friends. "Good job everyone! All that's left now is Riser and his Queen."

"HEY! I'm still here!" Ravel exclaimed before everyone turned to her. Ravel stopped and had a face of fear. "T-This is not over yet! My brother will defeat you all. Count on it!" Ravel said.

"Heh, he better gets ready for one hell of a fight!" Issei said before nodding to everyone in the group. Rias and her peerage then heads towards the rooftops of Kuoh Academy, where Riser and his now healed Queen, Yubelluna, waits for them.

"Give up Riser! Your peerage has been defeated!" Rias proclaimed.

"My dear, Rias. I am indeed impressed by defeating my peerage. But do you truly think you can defeat me? I am immortal after all…" Riser gloated.

"Shut up, chicken wing! Once we beat you down, Buchou will have a happier time in Kuoh without you hounding her anymore!" Issei stated. Riser merely scowled at the boy before looking over to Daku.

"Ahh, so you are the one who is also interrupting my plans…I will del with you personally…but not right now. Yubelluna!"

"Hai, Riser-sama." Yubelluna then casted a spell over Asia's figure. Issei and Daku bother covered her before the spell exploded under them.

"Issei/Asia/Daku!" The other four shouted at the trio caught in the explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Issei having some burns on his back and half of Daku's cloak burned off and his back exposed.

"Daku…you good?" Issei asked, in which the undead knight nodded. Asia merely fainted from the pressure of the explosion.

"Not what I wanted, but that should stop you all from the constant healing you all keep getting from that girl. Yubelluna…would you mind keeping the ghost occupied? I will handle them all…myself~" Riser said with a smug on his face.

"As you wish…" Yubelluna bowed before making a mad dash, grabbing Daku by the throat, and taking him away from the others.

"Daku!" Rias shouted before Akeno covered her with a magical shield aiming for her by Riser. "Now, now, my dear. Let us have some fun here before the real fun in bed~" Riser licks his lips at the thought of that. Rias looked at him in disgust.

'Like hell he is getting Rias! I'm will be the one who shall protect her and be her first true love! Believe it!' Issei promise himself as he and his friends stand ready against Riser.

 **With Daku**

Daku was slammed onto a clearing before glaring up at the smirking Queen. "To think, you of all people will be the major pest in my master's happiness. I should make your entire body explode for your interference!"

Daku stood up and dusted himself off before speaking for the first time. **"Not my first mistake, and it won't be my last."** His voice was ghostly, but that's because he is a phantom right now.

"Oh? So, the knight can speak? And here I thought you were mute…"

" **Usually…I don't speak in crowds. However, you pissed me off when you try to blow Koneko up. And for that, prepare for pain."** Daku rebuke before switching his Black Knight Sword to the Exile's Greatsword and having his hand on fire. Yubelluna casted several explosion spells around him, yet Daku went passed them all before the explosions can occur. He then casted a Chaos Bed Vestiges, at her. Yubelluna, shocked from the sudden fireball spell that could rivals her own master's fire, was forced to take a hit from it. The spell dealt massive damage as she screamed in agony.

"Gahhh! What…what is that? Why you!" Yubelluna charged with her staff ready to bash his skull in. Daku parried the attack with his sword before grabbing her shoulder and shoved her to a tree. He then slashed at her shoulder, follow up with a jab to her face. Yubelluna, casted a point-blank explosion spell, send them off away from each other with Daku taking damage to his upper body.

" **Ow."**

"Hehe, it's going to be more of an ow in a second…" Yubelluna then popped a bottle and made a motion to drink it. But before she could, a small dagger knocked it off her hands and broke the bottle. Shock, she turned to see Daku with his hand forward.

"You…you…YOU!" Rage controlled her heart as she brashly conjured several bomb spells all around him. Daku switched his fire hand to his Dragon Crest shield and braced for impact. The bombs denotated all over him, launching him into the air before rolling onto the ground back to his feet. It's hard to tell, but Daku was hurting from all the constant damage he is taking.

'Healing is going to be a problem…with her constantly casting those spells anywhere. Time to end this...' Daku then put away his shield for his fire hand and threw another Chaos Bed spell to Yubelluna. Yubelluna casted a magical shield to protect herself, but as soon as she blocked it, Daku was right on top of her! She then used her staff to block the attack and made a strike of her own, but Daku parried it with a caestus on his left hand, leaving her open for an attack.

'No!' Yubelluna thought before the blade of the Exile's Greatsword made in contact with her gut before slashing down from her right shoulder to her left hip. She then fell on ground, coughing up blood.

"This…is not the end…Riser-sama will win…he always…does…"

 **[One knight and One Rook of Rias', retired]**

Daku gripped his sword firmly after hearing two of his allies defeated. Yubelluna chuckled before disappearing in a blue flash of light. 'Hmph…no immortal being cannot be beaten. They just can't die, but still can feel pain.' Daku rush to aid the others in their final fight against Riser himself.

 **[One Queen of Riser's, retired.]**

 **A few minutes later, in front of the Kuoh Academy**

Daku arrived in the scene just in time to see everyone, including Riser, injured and tired. Akeno was panting hard in the sky, Issei on one of his knees, Asia still on the ground unconsciousness, Rias still standing and Riser himself panting with a furious face present.

"I…have ENOUGH! I will end this here and now!" Riser shouted in fury before conjuring up a huge fireball and flung it to Rias. Rias braced herself for impact until Daku appeared in front of her and blocked the attack with his shield.

"Daku-san! You're here!" Rias exclaim with hope and joy in her heart. If Daku is here, then they still have a chance on winning this game. Daku nods at her for the sit-rep now. "…"

"Everyone is on their last legs, including Riser. If we can do one more push against him…we may win this fight."

"As if I will let some pathetic weaklings and a ghost take our chance to have our wonderful wedding day and night! I will win. I always do!" Riser roared before charging at Rias and Daku.

'Not yet…I will get one more blow in…for Rias!' Issei stood up, his right arm bloody while his clothes are badly burnt and damaged. As Daku blocks the attacks from Riser while Rias Hurls Destruction magic at him, Issei built up more energy for one last attack against him.

 **[BOOST!]**

Daku, noticing Issei standing and walking his way towards the trio, stand his ground and be a wall against Riser's attacks for as long as possible. Right before Riser conjures another fireball, he was shocked in the back by lightning. He turned just to see Akeno glaring yet smiling at him.

"Now, now, a chicken must not lose his head…oh wait, you already are."

"Fucking bitch! Gah!" Daku took an opportunity to shield bash him to the ground. In response to the shield bash, Riser grabbed Daku's shield and try to pry it off his hand, but Daku is a stubborn wall and two have a little tug-of-war with the shield.

"This is…all your fault…I was about to be happily married…and honor my family…you are a pest! ALL OF YOU!"

"Yeah…well this pest is going to piss all over your wedding flowers." Riser's eyes lit up in shock as he heard a voice from behind. He turned in time just to see Issei's fist coming right at him. "This is it for you! HHAAAAAAH!"

'NOOOOOOOOO!' Riser took a strong left hook to the jaw from Issei and was launch into the air before crashing onto a wall. He tried to move in the last second…but his energy failed him and was unconscious.

"And that is…checkmate." Rias smiled, waiting for the inevitable announcement.

 **[Riser-sama has been defeated. The winner of the Rating Game is, Rias from House Gremory.]**

"We…did it…whew…ahhh crap, sleep." Issei said with a goofy smile before falling back. Rias caught him as Daku waved to them all as he started to fade away, back to his physical body.

"Ufufu, that was fun, wasn't it?" Asked Akeno as she glided down to the others. Rias nodded to her before turning to the fading phantom. "Thank you, Daku-san. Let's all celebrate at the clubhouse, eh?"

Daku gave her the thumbs up gesture before disappearing. He then finds himself sitting near the bonfire with the two-tailed black cat curled on his lap. Daku smiled inside his helmet and pet the cat with smooth and affectionate strokes on her fur. The cat purred in delight as Daku just rest at the bonfire, happy that he was able to help Rias on her marriage dilemma.

* * *

 **SURPRISE! You thought I was dead, didn't you? Can't blame you since the last time I updated a story is from August. But with the College work, Net Neutrality, gaming, and roleplaying Fire Emblem with friends takes a lot of time from my hands. But I was able to get this out just before Christmas. Think of this as a Christmas present.**

 **Be ready for another update soon as I will be a little more active hopefully before college starts again. Until then, I'll see you guys later!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
